Falling In Love With You
by jinky
Summary: HIATUS Yami is a pharaoh and Yugi is a slave. Yugi was sold to Yami. Yami treats him like he wasn't a slave. But what would happen once the two starts developing feelings for each other?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: The usual line. I don't own Yugioh. Though I wish I own Yami and Bakura ^^ *dodges flying books* Cut it out! That was just a wish!  
  
Author's notes: OK. First of all, this is my VERY first yaoi fanfic. I've NEVER written a yaoi fic before. So please forgive me if I do anything wrong.  
  
Summary: Yami was the pharaoh of all Egypt. He decided to visit the slave- market to see if he could find a servant that is responsible. The market head recommended a 10 year old boy and Yami agreed. They became so close to each other that neither do anyone know that they would be closer than that. Paring: Obviously. YY and Y  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
Pharaoh Yami rod his horse to the front of the slave-selling area. The head leader of the market was shocked at the surprise visit that the young mighty pharaoh gave.  
  
"Pharaoh Yami, what may I do for you? I'm at your service." The head said and bowed his head. Yami smiled. "No need to bow. Can you recommend me a slave?"  
  
The head was confused with the request. "Huh? I hope I'm not being rude, but you're asking for a slave? Perhaps a young one?"  
  
"You heard me." He said in a gentle tone. He got off his horse. "Oh. I want him to be willing. I don't want to force anybody."  
  
All the slaves were silenced by the appearance of the pharaoh. Yami just smiled at them.  
  
Yami noticed that one of them was just standing there and looking at them. "He looks like me when I was his age." He thought.  
  
The boy seemed around at the age of ten, with large purple eyes, which were full of curiosity, and an innocent aura. Yami felt attracted to this boy.  
  
"Ahh. you there," he said as he looked at the boy. "Come here." The boy came near him nervously. "Pharaoh Yami." He said.  
  
"Will you be willing to be a servant of mine?" He asked as he kneeled down to meet eye to eye with the boy.  
  
The boy simply nodded. Yami could see the frightened eyes of the boy.  
  
Yami then turned his head at the head. "How much?" When they already decided on a particular price, they went off.  
  
Later on.  
  
Yami suddenly realized that he still don't know the boy's name. "Umm. what's your name?" He asked.  
  
The boy's eyes were still downcast. "I'm Yugi. That's my name Pharaoh Yami." "You don't need to call me pharaoh. You're my friend from now on. I don't want you to be a slave that will just be harbored. So from now on, just call me Yami."  
  
When Yugi didn't reply, Yami realized that he have to do something to minimize the boy's fear. "It's okay, Yugi. I said you're now my friend."  
  
Yugi was shocked. He never thought that the pharaoh would treat him this nicely even though both of them knew the fact that he was suppose to be a slave. Yugi managed a small smile. "Thank you so much pha. umm. Yami. I really appreciate this." He said.  
  
"I don't know anything about you, Yugi. Do you mind telling me stories about your life?" Yami asked. Yugi's eyes fell downcast again. He knew the punishment for disobeying. When he was about to answer. "There's no need to be afraid Yugi. I'm not forcing you. That wasn't an order." Yami said.  
  
"Maybe I'm just asking a lot of questions." He continued. With that, Yugi raised his head up. "I'm sorry to disagree with you, Yami. But No! You're being too kind to me! I'm just a slave. I'm just a useless slave."  
  
"You're not useless, Yugi. I can see your potential. Someday you might even be a leader. You're just being humble. But that's what I like about you. You're very different from the other slaves." Yami replied.  
  
Yugi looked down again. Yami raised his hand for everyone to stop. He noticed that Yugi was already sweating because of the heat of the sun.  
  
"Come on. You can ride with me." Yami said. Yugi shook his head violently. "I could never. You're way higher that me." Yugi said. Yami understood what he meant. He couldn't use anything that belongs to others.  
  
Yami shook his head. "No. I couldn't just leave you like that. This is now an order." Yugi sighed in defeat. He just can't disobey.  
  
"Yugi, whether you like it or not, you are now my friend." Yami said. Yugi sighed in defeat. "Oh OK Pha. umm. Yami."  
  
"Now can you tell me about yourself. I'll tell about mine too."  
  
Yami and Yugi happily told each other about their lives. Yami as a past prince, and Yugi as a simple son of a commoner. When Yugi started the part about his mother and father's dead, his smile suddenly faded and it even seems like tears were threatening to fall down.  
  
Yami's arm went around Yugi and hugged him. Yugi looked at his master. When he saw Yami nod, he started to sob at Yami's back. Even though he was totally ashamed, he really needs someone to cry on.  
  
Never had Yami seen someone who cried this much before. But yet, he understands. He gently rocked Yugi gentle to and fro. "Don't cry now. I understand. I experienced the same thing."  
  
Yami remembered when his own father died five years ago. The whole country mourned. At a very young age, Yami became the pharaoh of all Egypt.  
  
When they reached the palace, Yugi gasped. Never had he seen a house this big. Sure he had seen pictures of what the pharaoh's house looked like, but he never expected living in it.  
  
Yami noticed the nervousness in Yugi's eyes. "Yugi, are you alright?" Yugi nodded. "I'm fine Yami. I'm just so nervous. I never expected to be a servant of someone with a very high rank. Especially someone like you, Yami."  
  
Yami giggled at Yugi's nervousness. He seems like a young angel. An innocent angel. "Come on Yugi. I'll give you clothes and a room to stay."  
  
Yugi followed quietly. He was truly grateful of what had just happened to him.  
  
Author's notes: Was it nice? Hazeru: Oh you're trying to be nice again. Jinky: But I am nice. Hazeru: Don't try to fool anyone. Cge ka. Baka hindi ka magustuhan nila Yami o Bakura. Jinky: Oh shut up! Hazeru: Have you forgotten something? Jinky: No. What? Hazeru: I suppose you're brain have a twisted screw. Jinky: I don't! What did I forget? Hazeru: Let me say it for you. Ehem! Readers, please forgive my friend over here. Her brain has a twisted screw. Jinky: Hey! Hazeru: Well. please review! Jinky: Flames are accepted too! Just don't flame me too much please. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I told you people that I don't own Yugioh! How many times do we writers have to write this?!  
  
Author's notes: Well. I don't have anything to say. I'm just happy that my aibou, Hazeru, isn't here. Oh. and thank you for the reviews! I appreciate it!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Yugi followed Yami around the place, admiring the beautiful golden furnishings around. He heard Yami giggle. "Huh?"  
  
Yami shook his head. "Nothing. I never knew you were this curious. Come on. Follow me."  
  
Yami decided to tour Yugi around the whole palace. Yugi was totally amazed.  
  
They reached a room that's just beside a larger room. Yami looked at him amused. "This is your room. The room beside is mine. There are some clothes there. Choose any. I'm just in the other room. Come inside when you're done."  
  
Yami then went inside his room and left a very curious Yugi behind who was staring at the large door in front of him. He decided to open the door.  
  
He gasped at the sight. It was beautiful! One of the most beautiful rooms he'd ever seen. The bed was large with silk flowing as the wind blows through it, a chest, a round glass table with two chairs, a veranda with a small garden, a large mirror, and yellow curtains flowing by the windows.  
  
The walls were colored yellow and glass pieces were embroiled in it. "Wow." That was the only thought that entered Yugi's mind.  
  
He snapped back into reality at opened the chest. Inside were all sorts of clothes. Silk, linen, cotton, wool, and others in different colors.  
  
"Gee. these are all expensive! I can't just use them," He thought. "Sigh. I guess I'll just choose then."  
  
He decided on a simple blue robe made of wool and leather slippers. "This clothes are too expensive. I'll never get used living this way. Well. this won't last long anyway. I'll soon be like the other slaves and I could so some work." He thought.  
  
He went out of his room and closed the door. As he stared at the next door, he gathered up his courage and knocked.  
  
"Enter." A voice from inside called. Yugi slowly opened the door. Yami was seated on a chair like the one in the other room except that there are jewels in it reading a book.  
  
"What took you so long in getting dressed Yugi?" Yami asked. Yugi slightly blushed at the sight of Yami and his crimson orbs.  
  
Yugi regained his composure and looked at Yami. "Uhh. well. everything seemed so expensive and I just can't use something that isn't mine so." He was cut of by Yami's hand.  
  
". you decided to choose what you think is the simplest, right? Well. the whole room itself is yours now." He said.  
  
Yugi was shocked. THAT room was HIS now?! "Anything wrong?" He heard Yami ask. "I. umm. I can't accept it, Pharaoh Yami. I'm just a common slave." Yugi replied.  
  
"Well. it's yours now. That's my final decision. And what do you think is the punishment for disobeying your 'master'?" Yami looked amused at the confused look on Yugi's face.  
  
"What. order? What order did I disobeyed Pharaoh Yami?" Yugi asked. Yami sighed. "You committed it again. So that means double punishment." He replied.  
  
Yugi looked more confused. "What order did I disobeyed Pharaoh Yami?" Yugi asked again. Yami sighed. "That's triple punishment now. Ok fine. Remember that I told you to just call me Yami and nevermind the pharaoh title?"  
  
Yugi tried to remember.  
  
"From now on I want you to call me Yami and forget the pharaoh."  
  
Yugi's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry pha. umm. Yami. I'm ready for any punishment." Yugi said as he closed his eyes tightly, lowered his head, and waited for the pain to come. 'Just don't hurt me too much please.'  
  
But the blow never came. Instead, he heard someone laughed hard. He opened his eyes and stared at Yami. So Yami was the one who was laughing.  
  
"Why?" Yugi asked. "I never thought that you'd take the punishment thing seriously, Yugi. I was just kidding." Yami said between laughs.  
  
Yugi blushed, but decided to smile to keep it hidden. "Yami, would you want something?" He asked. Yami nodded.  
  
"Will you get me a sandwich from the kitchen?" He asked. Yugi nodded. "Sure. I'll get it." He said as he went out of the room and went straight to the kitchen.  
  
He decided to make some juice as an extra for Yami. While he was walked back, he saw a guard standing. The guard made a playful look at Yugi.  
  
"Stop right there, slave." The guard said. Yugi stopped his tracks. What do this guy want? "Give me that." The guard ordered as he reached out for the tray. Yugi stepped backwards.  
  
"No. The pharaoh ordered me." Yugi protested. The guard loose his temper and flared up. "I told you to give me that!" He punched Yugi in the stomach, which caused him to drop the tray and fall down.  
  
The plate and the glass broke, which created a loud noise that reached to Yami's room. He even heard Yugi shout.  
  
"What's happening there?" Yami asked to himself. He got out of the chair and walked out of the room.  
  
Yugi was then punched again on the stomach painfully and grabbed the collar of his robe and lifted him up from the ground.  
  
"You dare say 'no' to me!" The guard exclaimed, not knowing that Yami was coming nearer. Yugi shouted the name that he could think that could help him. The very first name that entered his heart and mind. "Yami!!!" He screamed.  
  
Yami heard Yugi shout his name so he started to run towards the place. When he saw what was happening, he immediately ran over to them.  
  
"What the heck are you doing to him?!" He exclaimed, which caused the attention of the two. "Put him down NOW!" Yami shouted angrily. The guard placed Yugi down.  
  
Yugi ran towards Yami. "Pharaoh Yami! I was just uhh." The guard stammered but Yami cut him off. "Did you ever knew that the person you were hurting a while ago was my personal servant?!" Yami exclaimed.  
  
The guard looked afraid. They all knew that once you became even just a personal servant of the pharaoh, it means that you rank higher than the guards, other slaves, and others. You are not obliged to obey the others. It's like he is only to serve the pharaoh, and of course, Yugi knew it.  
  
"Personal servant? When did I become his personal servant?" He thought. Yami dismissed the guard. When the guard was away, Yugi faced Yami.  
  
"Yami, I don't want to question you but there are two questions in my head. Do you mind me asking it?" Yugi asked. Yami nodded. "Well. when did I become your personal servant? I'm just a normal servant. And. why did you save me?"  
  
Yami was shocked by his second question but he decided to answer the first one. "Well. you weren't before, but you are now. About the second question. sorry. I can't answer that."  
  
Yugi decided to let it go. "Well then my pharaoh. What other duties must I do?" He asked. Yami giggled. "I only want something simple. I want you to join me inside the library to read a book. I want us to read TOGETHER."  
  
"If that's what my pharaoh wants, his wish is my command."  
  
The two laughed as they went towards the library.  
  
Author: Well then. that's it! Hazeru: I'm back! Jinky: Wah!!! Hazeru: Why? Jinky: Leave me alone! Hazeru: *pouts* Junky: Fine! Well. reviews please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: Do I really have to say this all over again?! I don't own Yugioh!  
  
Author's notes: Well. augh. I'll just prevent myself from calling myself 'Jinky'. I'll use 'author' from now on. The names are confusing me. Thanks for the people who reviewed! I'll do my best to work on this fc!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
At the library, Yugi and Yami were having the time of their lives. They were laughing, giggling, chatting, as if they're just normal people. As if they are in a different world. Their own world. A world with no pharaoh, no slave, no Egypt, only them.  
  
Their happy moments were stopped as they heard the door opening. Yugi went to the shelves and pretending to be arranging the books. Yami got out another book and pretended to be studying about different battle strategies.  
  
The Royal Guard Captain, Seto, appeared. "Pharaoh Yami, The Royal Advisor wishes to talk to you. Shall I let him enter?"  
  
Yami nodded. "Yes. Let him in." Seto disappeared and Ryou entered. "My Pharaoh, a meeting of the surrounding countries will occur two days later. The leaders of each country must join."  
  
Yami nodded. "Gee. another of those boring meetings." He thought. "Okay. I'll go. As usual, I will entrust you the country while I'm gone."  
  
Yugi listened to every word they say. When Ryou got out of the room, he immediately went towards Yami with a question. "Uhh. Yami, does that mean you're gonna leave me here?" He asked.  
  
"No Yugi. I can't let you stay in the palace. Who knows what will happen to you. You're coming with me." He said.  
  
Yugi jumped up and down happily. "Yehey!" When Yami stood up, Yugi accidentally slipped and crashed on Yami, causing them to fall.  
  
"Oww. I'm so sorry Yami." Yugi said - not knowing that he was still in top of Yami. "I'm fine. But. umm. Yugi." "What?" "Umm. you're still in top of me."  
  
Yugi then realized that he was pinning Yami on the floor. They both blushed before jumping up. "Uhh. I- I- I'm s-sorry." Yugi said without looking at Yami to hide the redness in his face.  
  
"It's okay, Yugi. I know you didn't mean it." Yami said who is also looking away from Yugi. Neither do Yugi, nor Yami know that both of them were blushing and have stirred up feeling inside.  
  
Yugi decided to make a smile and turned towards Yami. "Ok. My pharaoh, it's getting hot in here. We better go out and I'll help you pack up for your meeting three days later."  
  
"Ok. Thanks. You're right. Let's go." He agreed to hide the redness in his face.  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
Oh my gosh. what are these feelings? Why did I have this mixed up feeling for Yami? Yami is my pharaoh and my master. I cannot have feelings for him. It isn't supposed to be that way! It isn't!  
  
Another thing that bothers me is. no. I'm fine. I don't want him to worry about me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~no more POV  
  
At Yami's room, Yugi was running to and fro while arranging the important materials that Yami needed for the upcoming meeting. Yami himself was also getting important books.  
  
Yugi accidentally tripped again. It was a good thing that Yami caught him on time. Yami managed to emerge a giggle. "You know Yugi? You're kinda clumsy."  
  
Yugi blushed. "Sorry. I'll be careful."  
  
He tried to stand up as he stumbled again. Yami, at once, was by his side and helped him to stand up on his feet again.  
  
"Sorry." Yugi said. Yami shook his head at him. "Okay. You're duties for today is finished. I want you to rest in your room for the rest of the day. That's an order and not a request."  
  
Yugi nodded as he opened the door to his room. "Good night my pharaoh." He said as he closed the door behind.  
  
Yami shook his head as he entered his own room. "Tomorrow will be a long trip again. But. since Yugi's with me, I'm not worried. I have a friend with me now." He thought as he sat down on his bed.  
  
"Yugi seems depressed. It seems that something's bothering his head. Or maybe he still feels. I don't know. I don't know what he likes. Augh. I'll just try to give him a gift." Yami thought again.  
  
A light bulb appeared on his head.  
  
(Author: WAM!)  
  
Yami went to the treasury and got a small chest. He opened it and saw the two golden necklaces. "Perfect. One for Yugi and one for me. I'll give it to him tomorrow. I hope he likes it." Yami thought as he went back to his own room.  
  
He placed the chest down on the table as he went to his bed and feel asleep as well.  
  
Author's notes: This chapter seems kinda short ne. Well. how's this. I hope that it's satisfactory. Reviews please! Hazeru: Aww!!! I'm late! Author: Too bad. I said it already. Hazeru: I wanna repeat! Author: No. I'll say it before you can. Reviews please again! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: I don't own Yugioh! Arg!!! How many times have I said it?  
  
Author's notes: Okay then! I thought about this chapter for a while and how will I make this a longer one. The fact is there aren't too many ideas about a yaoi fic that comes up in my mind.  
  
Hazeru: You can count on me for ideas!  
  
Author: Oh no. leave me alone.  
  
Hazeru: Leave you alone? You're a wimp when it comes to yaoi fics.  
  
Author: Shut up! Hey! That's supposed to be MY line for you.  
  
Hazeru: Admit it. You can't think of another idea.  
  
Author: Shut up or I'll send you to the Shadow Realm!  
  
Hazeru: Oh quit it. I know you can't. You're not even a yami.  
  
Author: Actually I am.  
  
Hazeru: Owz.! Is it true?  
  
Author: You dare me to try?  
  
Hazeru: Yes. I DARE you to try.  
  
Author: Very well.  
  
Hazeru: What?! Okay, okay, I'll be quiet. Just continue. Hey people, don't get her mad. She's dangerous when she's mad.  
  
Author: what did you say?  
  
Hazeru: Okay, okay! I'll zip it!  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Yugi woke up fully energized the next morning. It was the day of the trip and he has a lot of things to do. It was still early and he can still prepare Yami breakfast.  
  
Yami on the other side was long awake. He actually woke up earlier than Yugi so that he might be able to give him his gift for him.  
  
"Hmm. Yugi should be awake now. But I suppose not yet. It seems that he's tired for all that work in helping me yesterday. Now what other things do I need for the trip?" He thought.  
  
Actually, he was thinking of the things that Yugi might need for the trip. He didn't have the time yesterday to arrange his own things.  
  
Yami's Pov  
  
Hmm. I hope that Yugi already arranged his things.  
  
Clothes? He already has. Food? Check. Reading materials? Check. Transportation.? .... He still doesn't have!  
  
Oh well. I'll let him ride with me. The camel is large enough for two anyway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~no Pov  
  
Back at Yugi's place, he was at the kitchen humming sweetly while cooking his best for Yami.  
  
"I want to cook my best for Yami so that I can repay all his goodness to me even in the least possible way as a slave. I can do nothing great for him." Yugi thought to himself.  
  
Now for Yami's place.  
  
He entered the royal treasury and got the box that he held yesterday. He opened it and smiled. "I really hope that Yugi would like my present."  
  
As he got outside of the treasury, he saw Yugi walking with a tray in his hands. "Yugi? What is he doing at this early hour?" He thought. "Hey Yugi!"  
  
Yugi looked at him. "Oh! Yami! I thought you were still asleep." He said. Yami smiled at him. "And you got it wrong. I was wide-awake before you even woke up. And uhh. what's with the tray?" Yami asked as he pointed at the tray.  
  
Yugi blushed. "Uhh. Yami, it's for you. I planned on making you breakfast. I wanted to surprise you." Yami smiled. Yugi seemed so surprised that he didn't even notice the box that Yami held in his hand.  
  
"Thanks Yugi! Come on. Let's go back to my room."  
  
At Yami's room, Yugi placed the tray down the table. Yami sat down on the chair. "I hope you like it Yami. I did my best. Even though I'm not at all that good in cooking."  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure I'll like it. It's the thought that counts right?" "Uhh. right."  
  
Yugi was blushing madly. Even Yugi himself was confused. He watched as Yami ate in pleasure. "I love it Yugi! You cook well!" He said.  
  
Yugi's blush was taken over with a small smile. "Thanks."  
  
"Uhh. Yugi?" Yugi turned around to face Yami. "Huh?" "I want to give you this." He opened the box to reveal the two necklaces.  
  
"Here. This one's for you." Yami placed the necklace around Yugi's neck and the other one on his. Yugi was startled.  
  
"Y-Yami. t-this is the Millennium Puzzle. It symbols the royalty of your whole clan. It is said that the pharaoh must give one of it to his closest friend and the person he trusts the most. You're giving it to me?"  
  
"Is it obvious? Of course I'm giving it to you. You're my closest friend Yugi. To be exact, you're the first friend that I've ever had." Yami said, as he looked right directly into Yugi's eyes.  
  
Yugi was so shocked that he can't reply. Yami giggled at Yugi's expression. "Yugi snap out of it! From now on, you're no longer a slave but my assistant. After the meeting, I'll tell the high magician to teach you magic, the second in command royal guard for horse riding and such, and I'll teach you how to fight in combat."  
  
"Y-Y-Yami! I. I don't know what to say! Why are you so nice to me? Doing all these things for me." Yugi asked.  
  
Yami was speechless. "I. I don't know. When I first saw you. I felt so attracted to you. I don't know why. I just. don't know."  
  
Yugi saw the sudden change in Yami's mood. He went near Yami and without warning, hugged him. "Yami, I don't force you to blurt out answers. I was just curious. I don't want to cause your head any more pain."  
  
Yugi himself was surprised at what he did. He has no idea on what hit him. He just felt that he must hug Yami.  
  
Yugi just shook the emotion away and hugged Yami tighter.  
  
Yugi's Pov  
  
I never hugged anyone like this before. Sure I hugged my family when they're depressed. But. not like this. It felt like. I'm hugging the person that is most important to me.  
  
I felt Yami tensed up. I was expecting him to push me away and demand on why I did it. That I have no right. But. it surprised me that he hugged me back.  
  
"Thank you Yugi. I never thought you care too." Yami said to me. I broke the hug and looked at Yami. "Of course I care! You saved me! You took me in. You treated me not like as a slave that I am. But a friend. A family member. I appreciate it all! All that you did for me!" I blurted out.  
  
Yami smiled at me warmly. "Thank you. You're no longer a slave."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~No Pov  
  
Yugi and Yami smiled at each other. It is when they noticed that it was almost dawn.  
  
"Well. Yami, if you're finished eating, I'll take the tray down. Then I'll arrange my things on the other room." Yugi said as he took the tray.  
  
"Okay. Be careful." Yami said. Yugi smiled at him. "Yami, my room's just next door remember?" "Yes I know. It's because of your clumsiness." "I'm not clumsy!" Yugi said as he almost tripped again.  
  
Yami laughed. "See what I mean?" "Fine. Okay. Thanks again for this Yami. I'll take very good care of it. my best friend."  
  
Yami was startled as Yugi closed the door. "He called me best friend. I thought he wouldn't. How many times have I been startled this day anyway?" He thought as he went to the veranda and breath the fresh air.  
  
"I'm glad I get to know Yugi. Yugi's a very nice person, and I'm glad to be his best friend."  
  
At Yugi's place, he finished cleaning the plates and headed straight to his room. While he was packing a few clothes in a small leather shoulder bag, even he had a thought on his mind.  
  
"I wonder. why am I blushing every time I see Yami? And why does he care for me so much? Why is he so nice to me? Sigh. I won't have answers if I just keep on thinking about it. Well. then again, the answers to my questions will come in its own time."  
  
He gently touched the millennium puzzle that Yami gave to him and smiled. ".On its own time."  
  
After packing, Yugi knocked at Yami's room. "Yugi, is it you?" Yami asked. "Yes Yami." "Come in."  
  
"I'm done packing my stuffs, Yami." Yugi said. Yami smiled as he walked near. The warm smile that he always gives always reddens Yugi's cheeks.  
  
Yugi shook it away, which caused a little trouble in his part for he's just having a little trouble with the feeling bottled up inside him for Yami, which he still doesn't understand.  
  
"Well then, shall we go?" Yami asked as he patted Yugi's shoulder. Yugi smiled at him. "Anytime you are my pharaoh."  
  
Author's notes: Well. how's that?  
  
Hazeru: I do hope that you're in a good mood now.  
  
Author: I suppose.  
  
Hazeru: And you won't send me to the Shadow Realm, right?  
  
Author: It depends. Just behave yourself.  
  
Hazeru: Fine then!  
  
Author: How's this then? I hope I did well. Reviews please! Oh! And belated Merry Christmas! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: Here I go again. I. *dodges flying books* Hey! I won't say that I own them! I was about to say that I DON'T own Yugioh!  
  
Author's notes: Well. okay. I think it's time for a dangerous moment.  
  
Hazeru: Danger? I thought you don't want to put anyone in danger?  
  
Author: That's true. But because this is my first time in making a yaoi fic, my ideas always gets low.  
  
Hazeru: I told you that you need my help.  
  
Author: For the hundredth time, I don't need your help. Oh I'm getting a migraine.  
  
Hazeru: Don't over exert yourself k?  
  
Author: You're not my mother so don't act like one, but thanks for worrying. Well then! Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate it!  
  
Hazeru: What happened to your migraine?  
  
Author: Forget the migraine okay?  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
"Yugi! Come on! You're the only one left!" Yami called out to a running Yugi. "Okay! Okay! Oof!" Yugi almost tripped AGAIN.  
  
When Yugi reached the camel, Yami helped him up and let him seat at the vacant place next to him. "You know, we really got to do something about your clumsiness." Yami said.  
  
Yugi huffed before looking at Yami. "Uhh. Yami, where are we really going?" He asked. The royal advisor's camel just went beside theirs.  
  
"We're going to Saudi Arabia, little one." The royal advisor said. "I'm not little. Uhh. your name's Ryou. right?" Yami asked.  
  
Ryou nodded before looking at Yami. "I hope you didn't mind if I answered the question a minute back, Your Highness."  
  
Yami shook his head. "It's okay. You may go lead the group for a while." "Yes." Ryou and his camel went to the front.  
  
Yugi looked at Yami with a confused face. Yami noticed it and looked at him as well before smiling. "What is it?" Yami's smile brought a blush on Yugi's face. Luckily that the sun's heat was able to make it unnoticeable.  
  
"Uhh. it's nothing. Huh? Why did we stop?" Yugi asked. "I don't know." Yami replied.  
  
"Pharaoh Yami, it seems that there's a sandstorm up ahead. We can't go any further. But judging by the way it looks, it will only last there for two to three hours." Jono, the 2nd in command royal guard said.  
  
Yami nodded. "It's fine." When Jono got away, Yugi got of the camel and stared at the horizon seriously. "Yugi? What's the matter?" Yami asked.  
  
Yugi closed his eyes for a minute before looking at the horizon again. "Yugi?" Yami looked at Yugi with a confused face. Just why is Yugi staring at the horizon like that?  
  
It didn't take long for Yami's question to be answered when Yugi turned around to face him. "I think you should know this Yami. Not only is that sandstorm going to last for two to three hours, but within an hour, it will reach us."  
  
"Are you sure, Yugi?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded at him. "Yes. I'm very sure." "Uhh. my pharaoh. I guess that we made the wrong predictions. Not only would the sandstorm last for two to three hours but it would be reaching us in an hour!" Jono exclaimed with panic all present.  
  
"You said the almost exact thing Yugi said. Okay. Let's go back." Yami said.  
  
Yugi smiled and shook his head. "There's no need." Yami looked at him. "Huh?"  
  
Yugi giggled. "I mean there is still a way on how to get across this storm." He said. Yugi turned around again to the horizon. "Umm. could someone give me a map?"  
  
A soldier came over and gave Yugi a map of the place. He got a small pencil and used it to mark the map.  
  
"What are you doing?" Anzu, one of the tacticians asked as she stared at the markings that Yugi made. "Is very simple. This circle is where we are. The storm is at the north. If we go either east or west, then go north later on, we'll be able to get pass the storm without getting caught in it." Yugi explained.  
  
Anzu could only look down astonished. "Well. that sounds effective." She said. Yugi could only smile in response.  
  
"What do you think my pharaoh? Shall we do what the little one says?" Anzu asked, only to receive a frown from Yugi.  
  
"I'm not little. I have a name. It's Yugi."  
  
Yami's Pov  
  
I was wondering on how Yugi did it. How did he know all these things just by looking at the horizon?  
  
"What do you think my pharaoh? Shall we do what the little one says?"  
  
Anzu's voice snapped me out. "Oh. yes. Do it." I said. Anzu nodded and made a slight bow before going back.  
  
As Yugi got to the camel again, I asked the question. "How did you know all those things?" Yugi looked at me.  
  
"Have you forgotten that I'm a slave? I'm used to doing this." He said. "Correction. You were a slave. You're not one now." I said.  
  
"Fine." Yugi said. I smiled at him. Yugi was so innocent, so caring, so loving. Not to mention the skills that he learned.  
  
"Uhh. Yami?" "What is it Yugi?" "Umm. why are you staring at me like that?" He asked. I could see him blushing, but it also snapped me that I was looking at him like I was insane.  
  
I myself blushed. "Uhh. sorry. I was just. thinking about you're skill." I lied.  
  
Actually I was thinking about you.  
  
Well I was thinking about him, but not because I admire his abilities. I was thinking about him with caring.  
  
This is a feeling that I've never had in my entire life before.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~No Pov  
  
As the group went on, they reached their destination without any danger because of Yugi's plan. Everyone was amazed on Yugi's capabilities.  
  
All except one though.  
  
Author's notes: Well how was it?  
  
Hazeru: I thought you're going to put danger there?  
  
Author: I changed my mind. I want to put the dangers in their right position and time.  
  
Hazeru: And when will that time be?  
  
Author: Someday we'll know.  
  
Hazeru: . if love can move a mountain. hey!  
  
Author: *giggles* Well. reviews please! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: I. oof! *gets hit by a book* Hey! I don't own Yugioh! You didn't give me the chance to say it!  
  
Author's notes: There you go! So. hmm. Hazeru???  
  
Hazeru: *snore*  
  
Author: Thank goodness she's asleep. Well. I saw this chapter in my dream last night. So I thought that maybe it would be nice to put it in the fic. I hope you'll like it. Thanks for all the reviews again!  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
They reached Saudi Arabia just in time for the meeting. Yami hurriedly got down the camel.  
  
"Yami, what am I going to do now?" Yugi asked as he tugged Yami's shirt. "I'll put you in charge of the caravan, Yugi. Okay. I'm in a hurry now. See ya!"  
  
Yami went towards a tall building. Yugi was left with the caravan. He wondered on why Yami was so in a hurry just to get on a meeting.  
  
Yugi went towards Ryou. "Uhh. Ryou. uhh. would you take charge of the caravan for a while? I need to check on the pharaoh."  
  
Ryou looked at him and nodded. "Sure." "Thanks!"  
  
Yugi followed Yami without Yami knowing it. He reached a large room. When he peeked inside, he saw a lot of people inside.  
  
There were different leaders who were ready to represent their country. Egypt, Saudi Arabia, USA, China, and others.  
  
Yugi was surprised. He spotted Yami in the crowd.  
  
"I'm sorry that I'm late. There was a sandstorm in the middle of the desert so we need to make a turn." He heard Yami said.  
  
The man nodded and let him seat down. Yugi was peeking in the door. The president of the Saudi Arabia sat on the seat.  
  
"I therefore open our meeting. This is about the war between England and France. France is offering us ten billion francs in exchange for our help and England is too. Who's side must we go?" The man asked.  
  
"I suggest that we help them both." Another answered. The man, which seems to be the president of America stood up. "This will be a fine war for us. It will be our turn to let the world see our power!"  
  
Yami, who has been quiet ever since he sat down, spoke up. "Let's just not bother. This is not of our business. It's a fight between England and France. It does not involve us."  
  
Yugi nodded to himself. "Yami's right." He thought.  
  
Another man stood up with an angry look on his face. He faced Yami with meaningful eyes. "You're just afraid! You're just a coward!"  
  
"Why don't you just mind your own business and take care of your own country instead of worrying another countries problem?" Yami shot back.  
  
The man sat down, unable to speak. Another man stood up. "This is a very good time. This war will prom."  
  
"I said mine your own business." Yami cut him off. The man was angrier than ever. "This is an outrage! We don't care if your little country doesn't want to join the war! So just shut up!"  
  
"Hn. Is that how a president of a country should act? I'd say that you need more proper manner lessons." Yami said.  
  
"Gee. it seems that they're all against Yami. But I agree with Yami. Why don't they just mind their own business?" Yugi thought.  
  
The debate continued on until the president of Saudi spoke up. "I'd say we end this with a yes or no question. I say that this war is a good way to promote peace and make our country go stronger. Yami, this is the only solution for birdbrain countries like yours and others! This is a solution to make this world more stabilized! What do you think every one?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"I agree!"  
  
"That's correct!"  
  
Yugi's rage was building up. How did these people manage to say yes even though another country is perishing? How could they say that this war is a good thing to make peace? It will only make matters worse!  
  
Every one said yes until it reached to Yami. "Well Yami?"  
  
Yami kept quiet. "Hmm. I'd say."  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
Everyone was shock at the voice. They all turned around to face the door to see an outraged Yugi. Yami was shocked.  
  
"How come Yugi's in here? Did he hear all of it?" Yami thought. Another thing that bothered him is that why is Yugi's Millennium Puzzle shining? It seems to be releasing Yugi's hidden magic.  
  
He was scary. Yami had to admit. He never knew that Yugi could be this scary when angry.  
  
"Who are you?!" The men exclaimed. "What are you doing here Yugi!" Yami shouted.  
  
Instead of answering Yami, Yugi spoke up what he wanted to shout as he heard the whole meeting.  
  
"That horrible war is no solution! It's a mistake! A MISTAKE!" The Millennium Puzzle glowed in bright gold.  
  
The light seems to be covering the whole room. The caravan outside seems to see it too.  
  
"What is that light? Jono, let's go and check it out." Ryou said and he and Jono dashed inside the building.  
  
"Yugi, that's enough!" Yami shouted. But Yugi didn't seem to hear.  
  
Yami's Pov  
  
OMG! He is so outraged! It seems to be impossible to calm him down. I only hope that someone from the back will be able to.  
  
. Ryou? Jono?  
  
"Ryou! Jono!" I shouted. Ryou and Jono looked at me.  
  
"Your Highness!" They both exclaimed.  
  
"Make Yugi stop. Make him unconscious! He doesn't know what he's doing anymore!" I exclaimed.  
  
Ryou and Jono nodded. Jono punched Yugi on the stomach, which made him lose consciousness. I breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
I saw Jono carry Yugi. I went towards them and nodded. I faced the crowd behind me who were still too shocked to speak.  
  
"Cancel this meeting. My answer is no." I said as I followed them out.  
  
Sigh. I never knew that Yugi could be this furious. It seems impossible. Well. there's a first time for everything. My obligation now is to bring Yugi back to Egypt and let everyone rest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~no Pov  
  
What Yami doesn't know is that one of them seems to be happy of what happened to Yugi.  
  
That person looked at him with eyes that seems to say that.  
  
. the end will be near for you.  
  
Author's notes: This is too weird!!!  
  
Hazeru: Yawn! What's weird? You woke me up.  
  
Author: This chapter! It seems out of this world!  
  
Hazeru: I thought that was your dream?  
  
Author: Well it is. I just add other little bits of information.  
  
Hazeru: And that's what made it weird.  
  
Author: At least I did my best. Even though Yugi seemed OC there.  
  
Hazeru: You said it.  
  
Author: Cut it out. Okay, okay. Please tell me what you think! Reviews Please! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers: I don't own Yugioh. Nuh-uh! Enough already I say!  
  
Author's notes: Hello everyone!  
  
Hazeru: Hi!  
  
Author: .......fine.  
  
Hazeru: Now what did I do?  
  
Author: Nothing.  
  
Hazeru: You're being mean. Well, I'm going on a vacation.  
  
Author: What?! Who's going to replace you?  
  
Hazeru: It's Rina.  
  
Author: Oh great.  
  
Rina: Jinky! *hugs Jinky*  
  
Author: Rina, can't breathe.  
  
Rina: Sorry. Well. read along!  
  
Author: That was my line. Anyway, thank you for all the reviews! I appreciate it all!  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Yami stared at Yugi who was sleeping peacefully beside him. He was still confused on what happened the past hour.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"What happened to you, Yugi?"  
  
"That horrible war is no solution!"  
  
"What are you so mad about?"  
  
"It's a mistake!"  
  
"I'm very worried."  
  
"A MISTAKE!!!"  
  
"Have I done something wrong?"  
  
The Egyptian caravan finally reached Egypt. Yami got Yugi down the camel, carried him, and went straight to his room without even bothering to get Yugi's stuffs.  
  
He layed Yugi on the him bed and pulled one of the chairs and placed it beside the bed. He caressed Yugi's cheek.  
  
He brushed strands of golden bangs from Yugi's cheek and admired how Yugi looks. He kissed him lightly on the cheek as he stood up to get a large book. It is the book about the families this year.  
  
"Motou... Motou... ah... there it is." Yami thought to himself. "I need to know more about Yugi's family. Let me see... so his name's first in the list."  
  
"What a... I thought he was only ten!" He screamed through his mind.  
  
"Yugi Motou... 15 years old... I thought he was ten. Well he looks like one though." Yami thought. "His parents are both deceased. Oh... so that's why he was in the slave market."  
  
Yami turned his head to Yugi. He was fast asleep. But something seems to be bothering him. "Nah... nothing could bother my little angel. I know him." He said as sleep claimed him as well.  
  
Yugi's dream  
  
"Augh... where am I? Why is this place all red?" I asked myself. The place was all red. I couldn't see anything but red. And this place is all wet! Not to mention that this red liquid smells like...  
  
BLOOD!!!  
  
I gasped as the memory resurfaced. This place was my home! I turned my head as I saw two bodies. They look familiar.  
  
As I walked near, I noticed who they were. I burst into tears.  
  
MOM! DAD!  
  
I ran towards them and hugged their wet, cold bodies. What happened? Why is this memory resurfacing? I thought I've forgotten all about this...  
  
Mother.... Father....  
  
We're gone...  
  
We're all gone...  
  
I dropped the bodies and turned around.  
  
One word...  
  
"Mom?"  
  
My dear Yugi... my baby...  
  
"MOM!!!"  
  
Yugi...  
  
"Mom! Please don't leave me!"  
  
My son...  
  
"Dad!"  
  
We're sorry we left you. But we have no other choice my son.  
  
"Mom... why? Why did you leave me!"  
  
We can't control it. It was destiny.  
  
If we could, we shouldn't have left you.  
  
"No! Destiny isn't real! I don't believe in destinies! They do nothing but make people suffer!"  
  
Yugi... we're sorry. But we have to go. We have to leave.  
  
"Mom please! Don't leave me! Don't leave me alone in dark again!"  
  
We're sorry... goodbye my baby...  
  
Goodbye my son...  
  
"MOTHER! FATHER!"  
  
Goodbye...  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Yami's POV  
  
I was awaking by a sudden shout. It sounds like Yugi. Yugi?  
  
RA!!!!!!  
  
Yugi was shouting. Screaming. Crying. Kicking the sheets like he was fighting something. His arms raised up high like he's trying to reach something.  
  
"Mom! Dad! Mom!" Yugi screamed.  
  
I felt a sudden gust of extreme worry. I shook Yugi fiercely to wake him up.  
  
"YUGI! WAKE UP! YUGI!" I screamed as I shook Yugi.  
  
"No! Mom! Dad!"  
  
"YUGI! SNAP OUT OF IT!"  
  
"MOM! DAD! DON'T LEAVE ME!"  
  
"YUGI WAKE UP!!!!!!!"  
  
At that, Yugi shot his eyes open wide. His eyes were all red because of tears.  
  
"Yugi! I'm so glad you're awake now!" I exclaimed in relief.  
  
"Y-Y-Yami...?" Yugi looked at me in a broken voice with tears in his eyes. "Is t-that... y-you?"  
  
I nodded. "Yes Yugi. It's me."  
  
"Yami..."  
  
"What is it, Yugi?"  
  
"YAMI!!!"  
  
He suddenly jumped at me and sobbed. He hugged me so tightly that it seems that he's going to rip my body if I push him away. But no. There's no way I'm going to push my crying angel away.  
  
Crying angel? MY crying angel? Where did that come from?  
  
"Yami please! Don't leave me! I don't want to be alone!" Yugi said as he sobbed at my chest. I hugged him back and rubbed his hair and back gently.  
  
"I won't. I won't leave you Yugi... never." I said.  
  
I pulled Yugi closer in a tighter embrace. He seemed to calm down a little. His crying broke down into little sobs.  
  
"I won't leave you Yugi. I will never leave you." I said.  
  
"Never."  
  
Author's notes: Well... how was it?  
  
Rena: It's fine I guess.  
  
Author: You know? For the first time ever, I really wish that Hazeru is here instead of you.  
  
Rena: *with little tear drops* You don't like me?  
  
Author: Sigh... it's not like that Rena.  
  
Rena: Yey! *hugs Jinky*  
  
Author: R-Rena... I... can't... breathe...  
  
Rena: Sorry Jinky!  
  
Author: It's okay. Ahh... my neck.  
  
Rena: Sorry!  
  
Author: Don't try to look like an innocent kid cause you were never innocent. You're little cute actions won't work on me.  
  
Rena: Sniff... you're so rude!  
  
Author: ...................  
  
Rena: But I'll still stay here as Hazeru's replacement.  
  
Author: For a while?  
  
Rena: Yup. For a while.  
  
Author: Crazy girl. Anyway, reviews please! 


	8. Chapter 8

Author's notes: Well... the eight chapter at last in function. Ahh!!! *gets hit by books* OKAY OKAY I'LL SAY IT!!!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Yugioh! Sheesh!  
  
Rena: Baka...  
  
Author: Hey! I should be the one calling you that!  
  
Rena: No use. I was one step ahead of you. I know everything about ya!  
  
Author: All right Ms. You're-one-step-ahead. If you're so smart, then what's gonna happen in this chapter?  
  
Rena: ...............  
  
Author: I'll take that for a no.  
  
Rena: ...............right.  
  
Author: Then I think that I'm the one who's one step ahead of you.  
  
Rena: Hmp.  
  
Author: Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! You get caught in your own words, Rena.  
  
Rena: Hmp!  
  
Author: That gives me a point.  
  
Rena: Fine. You win.  
  
Author: Glad that you realized that. Anyway, read along! I'm sorry for long long no updates!  
  
While Yami was comforting Yugi, someone was sneering angrily from another room with a crystal ball in front.  
  
The ball was showing Yami and Yugi.  
  
"Grr. . . my plan didn't work! Those nightmares should have done with him! If only that blasted Pharaoh wasn't around!" The person said.  
  
He was wearing grey garments and is holding a dark staff in his hand. "Tsk! You should have done better. I thought you were the high magician?" Another one who sounded like a girl said.  
  
The guy who was called the high magician turned around to face the woman who just spoke to him. "Shut up Anzu. You're just a tactician."  
  
So the girl was Anzu. But who was the guy you ask? "Well, well, well, Bakura, you should practice your magic more." Anzu said.  
  
The guy was Bakura all along. He looked back at the crystal ball in front of him. "So what other plans do you have in mind? If it weren't for that kid, we could have taken the Pharaoh title! That kid's appearance screwed it all up!" He excalimed.  
  
"Oh come on! I could use the puzzle that kid is wearing to make him go berserk AGAIN. But this time, I want it to be in the right place and at the right time without any annoying guards or royal advisers around."  
  
"So what now if the kid goes berserk?"  
  
"He's losing his mind right? Then he could commit suicide without him realizing it."  
  
"So?"  
  
"In Ra's name, Bakura! Don't you realize it? The pharaoh seems to love the kid. If the kid commits suicide, it will break the pharaoh's heart, mind, and personality. He might commit suicide himself."  
  
"Oh I get it. Then when that happens they will choose someone to replace the pharaoh."  
  
"And what if we don't get chosen?"  
  
Bakura smirked evilly. "Simple. Force them to choose us."  
  
"Brilliant." Anzu walked near Bakura, looked at the crystal, and smirked evilly. "One day. . . Egypt will be ours."  
  
Back at Yami's room, Yugi has calmed down and was once again sleeping peacefully. Yami couldn't make himself go to sleep after what has happen. He wants to make sure that Yugi would not be bothered by a nightmare again.  
  
"I wonder why I care for this boy so much? We just met for a few days." Yami thought to himself. He smiled as he remembered Yugi's question days ago.  
  
Why are you so nice to me?  
  
Yami's POV  
  
"It's because I. . ."  
  
What? What do I feel for this boy?  
  
I remember the time when Yugi prepared me breakfast? I giggled. He was funny.  
  
"Okay be careful." "Yami, my room's just next door remember?" "Yes I know. It's because of your clumsiness." "I'm not clumsy!" Yugi tripped. "See what I mean?"  
  
I remember the time when the Ryou told me about the meeting and when I told Yugi he would be coming too, I lost balance and fell on top of him.  
  
I remember my blood rising to my cheeks! What was wrong with me?! Whatever it is I have no idea.  
  
But still. . .  
  
My question remains unanswered. Why do I care for Yugi so much?  
  
"It's because I care Yami!"  
  
And I care for you too. I care for you far more than you imagined Yugi.  
  
Something hit me hard. Those words 'far more than you could imagine'. What could that mean to my feelings?  
  
People love certain people far more than they can imagine and without them knowing it, they are starting to love them. . .  
  
Wait a second. . .  
  
. . . far more than they can imagine . . .  
  
Is that how I feel?  
  
I looked at Yugi's angelic sleeping face.  
  
Is that how I feel towards you, Yugi?  
  
Am I already falling in love with you?  
  
Normal Pov  
  
Yami's mind was filled with mixed thoughts and feelings. He wants to know. . .  
  
He wants to know what's inside his heart for Yugi.  
  
He wants to know what his real feeling is.  
  
He wants to know what of person was he.  
  
This is a slave boy we were talking about. A slave boy brought from the slave market a couple of days ago.  
  
And now Yami's falling in love with him?  
  
He wanted to know the answers.  
  
He wanted to know them all. . .  
  
As soon as possible.  
  
Yugi stirred and opened his eyes. He felt something warm against him. When he looked up, he noticed that he was sleeping in Yami's lap. He blushed as he lifted his head up and looked at Yami's eyes.  
  
He smiled at Yami. "Thank you so much Yami. Thank you for being there beside me. I don't know what could have happened to me if you weren't there. I might have committed suicide because of depression if you weren't there to comfort me. Thank you so much!"  
  
It snapped Yami from his dreamworld. As he looked at Yugi's eyes, he smiled. "It's okay Yugi. Remember that I will always be there for you."  
  
He was still confused.  
  
Was he REALLY falling in love with Yugi?  
  
Author's notes: Well, how about this one?  
  
Rena: Hmm. . . it seems fine for me.  
  
Author: As if Rena! You were not the one who wrote this. When will Hazeru go back?!  
  
Rena: Dunno.  
  
Author: Wah!!! I really miss Hazeru!  
  
Rena: She's on vacation.  
  
Author: I know! Just shut up! Well. . . please review and help me get Rena away from me! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimers: Okay. I've said this over and over and over again. I don't own Yugioh.  
  
Author: Hmm??? *thinking*  
  
Voice: JINKY!!!  
  
Author: Hazeru-chan!  
  
Hazeru: I'm back! Had Rena been a big pain for you?  
  
Author: Much more than you can imagine! I'm glad there are only us two again!  
  
Rena: Count again!  
  
Author: You're still here?!  
  
Rena: Yup! I'll say here for now on!  
  
Author: First is Hazeru, then Rena. What's next?  
  
Hazeru: Next is that quit the notes and continue the story.  
  
Author: *pouts* Fine.  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Yugi gave out a slight yawn. "The bed smells different. It has a different scent than my bed." He thought. He looked beside him. There was Yami, sleeping on the chair beside him.  
  
"He watched me last night?"  
  
Yugi looked outside, it was dawn. He got off the bed as quiet as possible as not to wake up his sleeping pharaoh.  
  
Opening the curtains more, he breathed the scent of the dawn of Egypt. Oh how he loved his country.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You awake?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks for everything Yami."  
  
"No problem at all."  
  
"Uhh... Yami?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Yugi paused for a moment, he was hesitating if he would say it or not. "Yami, who am I really?"  
  
Yami's eyes widened with curiosity. "Why do you ask that? Of course you are Yugi." Yugi shook his head. "No. I mean, my past. Who am I? I don't remember anything at all except who I am, my parents, although I forgot their names, and the pain that I felt once when I was a slave."  
  
"Do you remember the reason why you were in a slave market in the first place?" Yami asked. He was really puzzled. Why would Yugi suddenly ask these kind of questions?  
  
Yugi looked down, closed his eyes, and shook his head. "I don't remember. I was found on the outskirts. They look me in. But because they found out that I am no use to them, they sold me to some men. After I was tied up, everything was black."  
  
Yami stood up and walked towards Yugi. He placed a caring hand at Yugi's shoulder, unable to think of what to say at the depressed boy.  
  
"I don't know what to do anymore Yami."  
  
The record! Yami remembered the record. He was only able to see Yugi's biodata. He didn't pay attention to the others.  
  
"Yugi, I think I might be able to help you." Yugi looked up at him. "Really?" "Really." "How?" "I have a record of the citizens of Egypt. I saw your biodata. Maybe there's a biodata about who your parents are."  
  
Yugi's face lit up. "Really?! I want to know!" Yami giggled. "Easy there little one. You have not fully recovered yet. Now is not the time to get all jumpy."  
  
"I'm not that little." Yugi pouted. Yami laughed at him before getting the book. They both scanned the book looking for the names.  
  
"Mouto..."  
  
"Mouto..."  
  
The two laughed as they said the same things. "Here it is. What? You're the only one on the list, Yugi. No mother or father's name. It just says that they are both dead and - "  
  
Yami stopped as he noticed that Yugi was choking back his tears. He closed the book and hugged Yugi gently. "It's alright."  
  
"But... I'm all alone now. No one. . . c-cares . . . for me." Yugi said as he let the tears to freely flow down his tears. Yami pulled the boy closer. Seeing him cry is enough to make his heart break down. A small smile crept on his lips.  
  
He do love Yugi.  
  
He understands it now.  
  
All of it.  
  
He need to say it to him while he had the time. He only hoped that the boy felt the same way.  
  
"You're wrong, Yugi. They may be dead. But they will always be alive in your heart. You will never be alone. You have your mother and father alive in your heart, and you will always have me."  
  
"You?" Yugi choked back a tear. "You promise?" Yami nodded as he faced Yugi. "I promise."  
  
Yugi smiled and hugged Yami tightly. "Thank you so much, Yami."  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
The same question that have been bothering my heart and mind came again.  
  
Why do Yami care so much?  
  
Why?  
  
It disturbs me greatly. I was deadly curious why. I know that I asked him before, but he didn't answer me. I shouldn't let it bother me since I'm just a slave and he's my master, but still . . .  
  
Then why do you keep on asking yourself about it? It seems you have feelings for the PHARAOH.  
  
Do I?  
  
I think you do. I even think that you love him. You have always been denying it.  
  
These voices from my heart. What are you saying to me? What is your point?  
  
I won't say it straight. But you'll find out yourself. Here's a hint. Listen to me. I am your heart. What lies deep within me is your real feelings for Yami. Seek it and you will find out. Open the door to your heart and let the feelings go out.  
  
Open the door to my heart? My real feelings for Yami? I don't understand. What do I really feel?  
  
Open the door to your heart Yugi Mouto. Open it and you shall find the answers to your feelings.  
  
The door. . .  
  
My door . . .  
  
I shall open it.  
  
I opened he door to my heart as I closed my eyes searched deep into my heart . . . where all my feelings, emotions, and memories were kept and hidden.  
  
I saw Yami. . . it was back in Saudi Arabia. I saw his eyes. They were full of worry. These worried eyes cares a lot for me. How his eyes show pain and worry pierced my heart badly.  
  
Yami . . .  
  
I love you.  
  
NORMAL STORY. . .  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
Yami noticed that Yugi seems to be lost in thought. He shook Yugi a bit, causing him to go back to his senses.  
  
"Yami?" "Is anything wrong, Yugi?"  
  
Yugi snapped back into reality. Now that he knows his real feelings for Yami, he got the courage to ask him the question once again.  
  
"Why do you care for me so much, Yami?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"I wouldn't take any forms of silence now. Please answer me Yami." Yugi closed his eyes tightly. What happened next was something that he never imagined.  
  
Yami suddenly pulled Yugi in a passionate kiss. Yami was surprised that Yugi didn't shove him away, but he kept his silence for a few seconds before answering.  
  
"It's because I love you Yugi. I love more than you can ever imagine." Yami said between the kiss.  
  
Yugi was totally dumbstrucked! The person that he loves, loves him all the same. He ever expected this. Especially since the man he love is that pharaoh of all Egypt.  
  
As they parted, Yugi stared at Yami's crimson eyes. "Is it true, Yami?" When he received a nod from Yami, he burst into tears once again and hugged Yami tightly.  
  
"I love you too, Yami. I'm so happy. Yami I love you!"  
  
Yami smiled before hugging him back tightly.  
  
For the two of them, this is the greatest day of their life . . .  
  
Together in each other's arms . . .  
  
Not to worry about anything . . .  
  
. . . or so they thought.  
  
Author's notes: Whew!  
  
Hazeru: You finished it?  
  
Rina: Amazing!  
  
Hazeru: Amazing because this is a first time she did a chapter like this.  
  
Author: Oh come one guys! Don't pick on me!  
  
Rina: No action?  
  
Author: I'm thinking how to place some action. I'm no good at that kind of scenes.  
  
Hazeru: As for now, all Bakura and Anzu did was to look at a glowing ball of whatever.  
  
Author: Don't make me mad. I can get you out of this fic in no time.  
  
Rina: *to Hazeru* We better zip.  
  
Hazeru: Yeah. She's back into her bad moods.  
  
Author: I heard that. *Back to happy, happy mood* Well. . . please review everyone! I really want to know what you think 'bout it. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimers: I don't own Yugioh! Though I wish I do. . .  
  
Author's notes: At last! I thought of another chapter. Now... to get the two... Hazeru and Rena: We're here! Author: What are you - Hazeru: We have a gift! *places a bracelet at Author's arm* H and R: BYE!!! Author: *looks at the bracelet and gasps* NOT A SENNEN ITEM?! Which only means one thing. Yami JK: Are you the - - - - Author: AHH!!!! *faints* Yami JK: What's wrong with this girl? Oh well... a fanfic? I better continue this then. What a second. *after reading chapters 1-9* What the?! No action! Hmp. This girl is totally lame! I'll show her what a real fanfic is.  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
Anzu and Bakura smirked evilly as they saw that the Pharaoh and the brat, as they call Yugi, have confessed. Yugi and Yami didn't know that they just opened a perfect entrance for the two magicians.  
  
Anzu waved her wand as she cast a spell on Yugi. The two laughed. "Uhh... what spell did you use on him, Anzu?" Bakura asked as he made a fake innocent face. Anzu laughed. "You'll see for yourself, Baku."  
  
Yami and Yugi parted for a moment. They smiled at each other. It was Yugi who broke the silence between them. "Yami, I..." Yugi wasn't able to finish what he was saying when he suddenly became paralyzed. "Yugi? What's wrong?" Yami asked.  
  
"Ya...mi..." Yugi croaked weakly as he suddenly collapsed in Yami's arms with opened blank eyes. Yami stared at his love in shock and worry. He started to try and wake Yugi up.  
  
"Yugi! Yugi! Are you okay?!" Yami exclaimed. Yugi's eyes suddenly closed and turned his face to his side. Yami carried Yugi to the bed and waited for him to wake up.  
  
Anzu laughed at what she saw. Bakura was still confused on what Anzu did. "Anzu. For the tenth time. What spell did you use?" Bakura said as his eyes narrowed. Anzu rolled her eyes. "And for the tenth time, you'll see for yourself." She said as she turned back to the crystal ball.  
  
"Why won't that Pharaoh sleep in boredom?!" Anzu exclaimed. Bakura went near the crystal ball and got out a staff. "Stupid. How would he feel bored when he knows that something weird is going on with the one he loves? Let me handle this." Bakura said as he cast a spell on Yami.  
  
The spell immediately took effect on Yami. Yami felt himself got dizzy and drowsy. "What's going on...? Y-Yugi..." Yami said as his head fell limp on the bed.  
  
"What did you do?" Anzu asked. Bakura looked at Anzu with dangerous eyes. "Are you really stupid or are you just playing dumb? Because if you are, I am really going to blast you out."  
  
"No. What?" Anzu said sarcastically. She just earned a powerful blast of magic from Bakura, which she almost didn't dodge. The attack left a huge mark on the floor. "Okay, okay! I can take a hint!"  
  
Anzu freaked out but didn't dare to show him. She knows how powerful Bakura is. She knows what Bakura's like when angry. She isn't stupid not to know that. Even she, who is one of the high magicians, knows not to mess with Bakura.  
  
"Then good. You know that I hate stupid pranks like that." Bakura said in a dangerous tone. Anzu silently gulped as she went near the crystal ball again. "The spell would likely take effect on the brat about now." She said.  
  
Yugi's body suddenly glowed in red. His eyes suddenly opened. They were totally blank. He looked like a puppet in this state, in which he actually currently is. Yugi got off the bed and looked at the sleeping pharaoh of any signs of awakening.  
  
Seeing none, he looked around the room. His gaze went towards a sharp, gleaming dagger that is used to design the wall. He slowly walked towards the dagger.  
  
His hands got a tight grip on the dagger's blade and pulled it out of the metal wires attached to it to keep it from falling. Crimson blood started to drip from Yugi's deeply wounded hand. But he showed not a single emotion of pain.  
  
Now holding the dagger on its handle, he proceeded to walk towards the sleeping pharaoh slowly.  
  
"Oh. So that was your plan." Bakura said as he held his chin in thought. Anzu nodded. "Try to guess if you got it right." She said.  
  
"Don't treat me like a dumb animal, Anzu. You're planning to use that brat to exterminate the pharaoh. To have it in my own words, to kill the pharaoh. Then after having the pharaoh gone, the boy would come back to his senses and realize what he had done. The other people will blame him for that crime and might as well sentence him to death. If just in case he escapes from the hands of the people, we will exterminate him ourselves. The boy would know who caused it but it's alright since he won't live to tell others about it. Am I right?" Bakura said.  
  
Anzu was shocked. That was exactly her plan. Bakura had figured it out immediately. He was right with every detail. From what will Yugi do until to how the people will act. A sinister smile appeared on her lips.  
  
"You're very brilliant, Bakura. You really impress me." Anzu said. Bakura crossed his arms. "You know what I am. I need to know a person's every plan to step up my own plans right. I always get what I want by rook or by crook." He said.  
  
Yugi kept walking until he was just one step near the sleeping pharaoh. Yugi raised the dagger up, ready to end it all with one swift thrust at Yami's heart. Just one swift move will have Yami's heart stop beating.  
  
Before, he could even do the killing act, Yugi's millennium puzzle glowed, stopping him from doing the attack.  
  
"What happened?!" Anzu exclaimed. Bakura looked closer at the crystal ball. "The Millennium Puzzle! It stopped him!" Bakura exclaimed.  
  
"What am I doing?! My body isn't obeying me! Yami! You got to wake up!" Yugi screamed inside his heart. He knows what's going on but his body wouldn't obey him, nor would words come out of his mouth. His eyes remained blank.  
  
Anzu groaned in frustration and anger, as she sent more magic on Yugi to get free on the millennium puzzle's power.  
  
"BLASTED PUZZLE! IT'S JUST ONE MOVEMENT AWAY!" Anzu exclaimed in anger. "ONE SWIFT MOVEMENT AWAY!"  
  
Yugi's body was struggling to break free from the millennium puzzle hold. Actually, it was Anzu's magic that's struggling for Yugi's body to break free from the hold while Yugi, inside, is focusing all his energy to make his body stay in it's current state.  
  
"Yami wake up! PLEASE WAKE UP!" Yugi screamed inside his heart.  
  
Anzu was tired, frustrated, angry, all mixed emotions. "BLAST IT! WHY CAN'T I GET FREE!!!" She shouted in annoyance and anger. "I get it!" Bakura exclaimed. "You got what?!" Anzu demanded in annoyance. Bakura faced Anzu with a serious face. "I got the reason why can't you break free."  
  
"Then what is the reason!" "Stop that Anzu! Anger will get you to nowhere! The reason why you can't break free is that you are fighting against two forces." Bakura said. Anzu sweated more. "What do you mean?!" She demanded in anger.  
  
"I said to stop demanding answers in anger! The reason is you are not fighting against the force of the millennium puzzle alone. You are fighting against the force of the puzzle, and the force of that brat's will and heart." He said. Anzu groaned in annoyance. "THE HECK! The brat's will and heart has regained consciousness. The brat's stronger than we thought." Anzu said.  
  
"Yami... please... please wake up. Yami... just wake up. YAMI!" Yugi screamed inside his heart. Tears suddenly fell down from the blank eyes. One teardrop fell on the puzzle. The puzzle glowed brighter than ever.  
  
The light caused Anzu to fall back. "What was that?! It was so strong!" She exclaimed. She stood up and continued to use her magic back.  
  
At the same time, Yami's puzzle glowed in bright light. Yami's eyes started to open little by little. As he saw Yugi in front of him with the dagger, ready to kill him in one final stroke, he moved back.  
  
"Yugi! What are you doing?!" Yami exclaimed.  
  
"BLAST IT! THIS IS IT!" Anzu said as she gave it her all. The millennium puzzle's hold was broken and Anzu fainted. Bakura caught her before she hit the solid floor. He placed her in the nearest couch in silence and continued in staring at the crystal ball.  
  
Yugi started attacking Yami while Yami continued dodging.  
  
SLASH!  
  
The dagger sliced through Yami's left arm. He screamed in pain as he held his arm. "Yugi! Stop it! You're out of control!" Yami exclaimed.  
  
Yugi didn't stop. "Yami, please just hang on. I'll figure something out." Yugi said inside his heart as he continues to see what he was doing.  
  
Yami got no choice. He needs to fight Yugi or else he may die. "I'm sorry Yugi!" Yami said as he tackled Yugi. They rolled onto the floor. Yami got the dagger and threw it away. Yugi suddenly got a death grip on Yami's neck.  
  
Yami was choking. They rolled again onto the floor. Now Yugi was on top of him. He quickly raised his knee. As soon as it made a hard contact with Yugi's stomach, he let go and got the dagger once again. Running towards Yami before he could recover, he almost hit Yami directly into the heart but...  
  
"YAMI!!!!!"  
  
Yugi screamed. The dagger stopped before it could hit Yami's heart. Yugi dropped the knife and kneeled down. Placing his face beneath his hands, he cried. Yami opened his eyes as he saw Yugi crying.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami asked. "Yami... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry!" Yugi cried. Yami hugged Yugi and comforted him.  
  
"Hush. It's okay." He said. Yugi's face rose up. He faced Yami with an angry face. "IT'S OKAY?! Yami! Think about it! I almost killed you!" Yugi screamed with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Shh... it's not your fault. You were controlled." Yami said. Yugi buried his face in Yami's chest as he let tears of pain flow out.  
  
"But I let myself be controlled! I'm so careless, Yami! I'm so careless!" Yugi exclaimed. Yami stroked Yugi's hair and back gently. "It's alright, it's alright."  
  
"YAMI! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Yugi cried out.  
  
Yami held Yugi in the shoulders to look at him in the face. Yugi's eyes were shut close. "I forgive you, Yugi." "No Yami. Forgiveness isn't enough. I deserve a punishment. I deserve it." Yugi said silently.  
  
Yami held Yugi's hand and pressed it against his bleeding arm. Yugi opened his eyes in shock but refused to look at the pharaoh's eyes. "Yugi, the pain that I feel right now because of my arm is still nothing compared to how much I love you. I don't care even if I get hurt. As long as you're safe, it's all that matters to me. I would give my life for you." Yami said. "But Yami... words are not what I needed. Punish me Yami. PUNISH ME!" Yugi exclaimed.  
  
Yami didn't reply at first. "I said puni - "Yugi was cut off when Yami's lips met his own. Yugi cried. He placed his arms around Yami's neck as Yami's arms snaked around Yugi's waist. Not wanting to break the kiss. The parted for a while. "If a punishment is what you want, then you shall have this." Yami said as their lips met once again.  
  
"Yami... I love you... so much." Yugi whispered between the kiss. As tears started to fall.  
  
"Yugi... koi... I love you too." Yami replied as the kiss deepened.  
  
Two hearts are sealed within the kiss. After an incident that almost caused them their lives, it was the reason that the love that they had in their heart became stronger. For them, this event was unforgettable for even it was almost a life and death situation, they conquered it.  
  
"Love will reign forever Yugi. Remember that." Yami said. "Yes Yami. Koi. I will." Yugi replied.  
  
Bakura glanced at Anzu for a second before opening the crimson curtain, which separates the room and the magical hall. He closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Love huh? Hn." He said as he went outside the room and the crimson curtain closes.  
  
"If love really has those awesome powers, I would love to challenge it."  
  
Author's notes: zzzzzzzzzz..............  
  
Yami JK: Finished!  
  
Author: Huh? *sees the computer* WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!  
  
Yami JK: I made a new chapter since you were asleep.  
  
Author: *reads it* It's nice for me. Wait a second. Who are you anyway?  
  
Yami JK: I'm your yami, baka hikari.  
  
Author: Who's the baka?! You're the baka, yami!  
  
Yami JK: Look who's talking.  
  
Author: OH SHUT UP! Hazeru and Rena will pay for this.  
  
Yami JK: (-_-") You're the one who acts like a yami.  
  
Author: Hmp. So what? Hey peeps! Sorry about that. Please say what you think about this chapter though. Reviews please! 


	11. chapter 11

Disclaimers: I don't own Yugioh. And I never will.  
  
Author: First of all, I want to thank all of those who reviewed. Thank you for your support.  
  
Yami JK: Now you're acting like a hikari.  
  
Author: Shut up, yami. I can send you to the shadow realm.  
  
Yami JK: Gee... I'm scared! Downright scared!  
  
Author: Will you just shut the heck up!!!  
  
Yami JK: Spawn of Anubis...  
  
Author: Who's the spawn of Anubis?!  
  
Yami JK: Do you see anybody else?  
  
Author: Grr. . . when I get my hands on Hazeru and Rena they would pay... very dearly that not even you, yami, can stop me.  
  
Yami JK: You're so crazy...  
  
Author: Well... anyone would be crazy if they have a yami who would suddenly get their hands on the computer and continue a fic that isn't theirs!  
  
Yami JK: Oh come on! Admit it! You liked my chapter.  
  
Author: As if. *to herself* Although I did. (She forgot about the mind link)  
  
Yami JK: KNEW IT!  
  
Author: Don't tell me you could read my mind?!  
  
Yami JK: You forgot the mind link.  
  
Author: AUGH!!! FINE THEN! LET THE CHAPTER START!  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
Note: Okay. There's also a tinge of RyouxBakura. And I personally really like it. Oh gosh! I forgot about Ryou and Malik! Oh well... they'll appear now people.  
  
"Wake up, aibou." Yami shook Yugi awake. Yugi opened his eyes slowly and rubbed his eyes. He smiled at the nickname that Yami gave him. He gave Yami a quick kiss on the lips as he giggled like a child.  
  
Yami patted his back. "Now, now, aibou. There are people that I want you to meet." "Who?" Yugi asked. Yami smiled as he led him towards the door. Two people came inside. One seems like an albino with a very cheery smile on, and the other one with tan skin and blond hair.  
  
"Yugi, meet Ryou," Yami pointed at the white haired boy. ",and Malik." He said as he pointed at the blond haired boy.  
  
"Hi!" Yugi greeted. The two guys smiled. "Hi. So I finally met Yami's friend. He tells me a lot about him." Ryou said, breaking the silence. Yugi sighed in relief. He didn't want anyone to know their relationship yet.  
  
"Yami?" Yugi whispered when Ryou and Malik spoke to each other for a while. "Yeah?" "Uhh... they don't know about out relationship, do they?" Yugi asked. Yami noticed Ryou's ears perk up. He giggled. "Malik doesn't. Neither does Ryou. But I got a feeling that he'll know soon enough." Yami whispered back.  
  
"Whew. Saved." Yugi thought to himself. It caused Ryou to smile at him. "Saved by what?" He asked. Yugi was shocked. "Did he know what I was thinking?" Yugi asked. The thought was once again returned by a smile. "Kind of. I can read minds you know." "What?! You read my mind?!" Yugi shrieked. Ryou nodded. "Yep."  
  
"Sorry Yugi. I forgot to tell you. Ryou can read minds. Malik can do the same. Let's just say that my power is to seal away your power for the time being." Yami explained. Yugi looked at them.  
  
Ryou nudged Malik. "Hey Malik. Your turn to speak up." Malik shrugged. "Well... what more can I said. You said everything that I wanted to say." He retorted.  
  
"Yugi, these are my cousins. Ryou is the son of my father's brother and Malik is the son of my mother's sister." Yami smiled. It was Ryou who greeted first. "Hi Yugi. Yami has been telling us about you." Ryou said once again in introduction.  
  
"I just hope that he still doesn't know about our relationship." Yugi thought. Ryou laughed, leaving Yugi confused. "What's so funny?" "It's because I already told you that I can read your mind, Yugi. You can't hide anything from me." Ryou said.  
  
Malik patted him on the back. "Ryou, you never changed!" Malik said. The four laughed. It was yami who broke the laughter. "Well then. What brings you here? It's been a long time ever since we've met. How long was that?" Yami thought.  
  
"It's been three years, Yami." Malik said. "Oh! Right! Three years! Anyway, what is your purpose on coming here?" Yami asked.  
  
"Well Yami. This was Ryou's idea anyway. I heard that you are in need for tacticians and royal advisors." Malik said. "Hey... Ryou, you are already currently Yami's royal advisor, right? Then where were you after we went to Saudi Arabia? And another one. What do you mean by three years? I just saw you a week ago." Yugi asked.  
  
"Yugi, it was Malik who was gone for three years. I decided to take a break for a while. So that's why I went to the southern part of Egypt. There I saw Malik buying something from a merchant. I wasn't sure at first. But when I called him, he turned around and noticed me. I told him about the current situations that we're in. I asked him if he could be a part of us and he agreed. I was even wondering on why he was dressed as a peasant even though he's the pharaoh's cousin." Ryou explained.  
  
Yugi nodded. "Okay."  
  
Meanwhile, at the hidden magical place, Bakura and Anzu were once again looking at the crystal ball. They were talking about other plans for, well, exterminating the two. But Bakura's eyes were locked onto Ryou. Anzu noticed this and smirked.  
  
"What's that look on your face, oh high and mighty high magician Bakura?" Anzu mocked. "Don't tell me that you got hit by a cupid's arrow to fall for the pharaoh's royal advisor? What was his name? Ra-oo?" "It's Ryou." "Ryou fine whatshisname. Well... don't tell me that you're falling for him?" "No. That will never happen. He is the pharaoh's cousin, therefore he is my enemy too. And I don't fall for my enemies."  
  
Back to Yami and Yugi's place...  
  
"So... what are we going to do now?" Yugi asked. "Okay. Malik, are you okay to stay with Jou? He's the second in command of the guards. Seto's the main commander. You'll be the one to train the guards and do the tactics with Anzu." Yami said as he received a nod from Malik. Yami turned around to Ryou. "Ryou, you'll stay as a royal advisor." Ryou nodded.  
  
Yami felt Yugi tugging his sleeve. "What is it Yugi?" He asked. "Yami," Yugi started. "I want to fight too. I don't want to be a bother. I want to learn on how to protect myself. I want to know how to defend myself. Train me please." Yami looked at Yugi and sighed. "I can't Yugi. You know how busy I am." Yami said.  
  
"Then let me be the one to train him." Ryou said. "After all, I also know how to fight. I can use magic myself. I'm not a weakling, Yami." He said. Yami hesitated but accepted Ryou's offer. Malik grinned and poked Yami's shoulder. "Stop hesitating Yami. You know Ryou's power and skill is so strong too that it even rival's the high magician's capabilities." "Gee... I'm flattered." Ryou said as he slightly blushed. "It's true! Come on, Ryou!" Malik said as they all eventually laughed.  
  
"Yami's very lucky. He has such good friends." Yugi thought. "Well... let's see you fight, Ryou." Yami said. Malik crossed his arms. "What for? Ryou doesn't need to show off." "Nah. Just to check if you're still sharp. You know. Years without using your fighting skills may get you rusty. Care to fight with Jou?" Yami challenged. "I accept, Yami."  
  
One of the palace's rooms looks like a huge barren wasteland. The sand is flying everywhere. "It's been a long time since the last time I used this room. I also miss Jou and Seto. The five of us used to practice here, remember?" Ryou said. The door opened again as Jou entered. When Jou saw Ryou, Malik, and Yami together, his face beamed with delight as he ran up to them.  
  
"Ryou! Malik! How're ya buds?! Yam's (err... that's what Jou calls yami in this fic) here also. Seemz like Set's the n'ly one missing. Too bad." Jou said as he placed his arms around his three friends. "Well... meh betta watch meh tongue eh. Em speaking with da pharaoh. Watcha called meh for, Pharaoh Yami?" Yami giggled. "Well... I need to you practice with Ryou for a while." Yami said.  
  
Jou 'whoopee' as he got his sword out. "Yea! Meh wanna fight wid ya for a long time, Ryou!" Ryou took out his weapon too.  
  
Author: Sorry for the disrupting. Ryou's weapon kinda looks like Ren's (Shaman King) weapon. What is that called anyway?)  
  
"Are you ready, Ryou?" Jou asked as he made a fighting stance. Ryou just stood up straight and smiled. "Ready when you are, Jou!"  
  
"Start!"  
  
Jou ran up to Ryou first and made a frontal attack. Ryou made a defensive stance against a frontal attack. "This is good. Ryou thinks that a frontal attack is what I'll do. Well... he got it wrong. When I'm just a few inches away from him, I'll sway and change my position and attack him from the back to knock his weapon away and win this match. This is good." Jou thought to himself. "Ryou, you're going down!"  
  
What Jou didn't notice was the blade was in front of Ryou instead of at the back. Ryou grinned to himself.  
  
"This is perfect. It seems like I've made the right stance. Jou's making me see that he's gonna do a frontal attack but in truth he'll switch positions and attack me from behind. I got your plan Jou. You won't win against me." Ryou thought.  
  
Jou suddenly jumped up and landed behind Ryou. He didn't see Ryou smirk. Jou turned his back and aimed for Ryou's weapon. "Just what I thought." Ryou thought to himself as he swayed his arm, which was holding the weapon to turn the weapon towards Jou. The blade of Ryou weapon was just inches near Jou's throat. Ryou smirked.  
  
"Anything better Jou?"  
  
Jou jumped backwards and ran towards Ryou. He raised his sword up to hit Ryou. Ryou was a bit shocked but managed to turn around to make his weapon stop Jou's attack. "Jou, you're getting rusty." Ryou said. "No I'm not!" Jou said as he made a swift turn around Ryou and tried to slash him. Ryou managed to hit Jou's sword and knocked it out of Jou's hands.  
  
He was about to hit Jou when Jou jumped back and managed to grab the handle of his sword and counterattacked. Ryou turned around just in time to block the sword. They jumped away from each other.  
  
"Man Ryou! You're better than ever!" Jou said as he smiled. "You too." Ryou said. Both were panting and sweating hard.  
  
"Let's continue this Jou!" "Yeah!"  
  
Every clash, slash, jumps, to make it short, every move made the fight even more exciting. Yami, Yugi, and Malik were watching the fight, amused.  
  
"Whoa... this is incredible... I've never seen anyone fight like this before. Awesome." Yugi said in awe. Yami placed his hand at Yugi's shoulder. "Then be prepared Yugi. Sooner or later you'll learn all those stances. It's gonna be hard, but I know you could do it." Yami said. Yugi nodded.  
  
"Take this Ryou!" Jou said as he made an attack on Ryou side. Ryou barely avoided it and it slashed his robe. "Nice one Jou! My turn!" Ryou said as he dashed in a fast speed towards Jou.  
  
Yami was impressed even though he knew that he could do better. "Wow. When did Ryou ever learn to run that fast?" "No idea." Malik said as he turned his attention back to the fight. "Gee... I wouldn't want to face Ryou in a one on one fight. He improved a lot."  
  
Ryou's weapon and Jou's sword met each other. The two jumped back and panted a lot. They were even using their weapon for support now.  
  
"With a fight that fierce, it's no wonder that they're that tired." Malik said.  
  
Jou suddenly sat down on the ground. "I give up." Ryou sweatdropped. "You give up?! What are you saying?! You aren't the type to give up, Jou. I'm a royal advisor and you're the warrior. If this is a magic fight, I'm sure that I have the advantage. But this is a weapon fight. You have the advantage Jou. I'm more tired than you! You have more stamina than I have." Ryou said.  
  
"I still... huff... need my ... huff... energy... huff... to train the soldiers. Huff... and you too Ryou... huff... you still need your energy to train Yug'." Jou said as he stood up to help Ryou stand up. "Thanks. You have a point there."  
  
"Wow! Awesome! What a fight! You two were great!" Yugi exclaimed. "Just wait until Yami fights. You'll say words that cannot even describe Yami here." Jou said. The four of them laughed.  
  
"It's too bad we're only four." Malik said. "Learn to count, Malik." A cool voice said. They turned around to see Seto smiling at them.  
  
"Seto!"  
  
"I saw the fight. You improved Ryou. It's been three years ever since you last fought. You haven't been rusty." Seto said.  
  
"Rusty? Yeah I have. A little. Jou managed to cut through my robe, see? I didn't improve. Jou and the others are still better than me." Ryou said. Malik patted him on the back. "Too humble, Ryou. Too humble."  
  
"I can't believe you gave up, Jou!" Seto said as he patted Jou's head. Jou shoved Seto's hand away playfully. "I'm no dog, Seto!"  
  
They laughed.  
  
Seto looked at Yugi.  
  
"You must be Yugi, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
Seto walked near Yugi and whispered something to his ear. "Ryou isn't the only one who knows about your relationship with Yami. The four of us knows."  
  
"WHAT?! THE FOUR OF YOU KNEW?!" Yugi exclaimed.  
  
"If Seto told you about you and Yami's relationship, yeah we know about that." Malik said as he grinned like a Cheshire cat.  
  
"But how did you know?!" Yugi demanded with a deep blush on his face. Yami have one too, though he tries to hide it.  
  
"C'mon Yug'! Ur too obvious! Another proof is that you and Yami are H.H.W.W." Jou said.  
  
"What's H.H.W.W?" Yugi wondered.  
  
"Holding hands while walking." Ryou said.  
  
That caused Yugi and Yami to blush deeper than ever.  
  
They laughed.  
  
At Bakura's place...  
  
"Laugh all they want." Anzu said. "Yeah. Their happy days are soon to be over." Bakura continued as they both went out of the room and closed the dark curtain behind.  
  
Author's notes: There! All done!  
  
Yami JK: Lame fighting scene you got there, hikari.  
  
Author: Shut up Yami. You're the one for fighting scenes while I do the general. My friend recommends the romance parts.  
  
Yami JK: Hmm? And I really wonder how such a person with a weak imagination make a fanfic like this.  
  
Author: Remember yami. I made you so I could take you out of this story.  
  
Yami JK: Not if I get you out first.  
  
Author: Remember. If I go, you go too. But it won't have an effect on me if I am the one who kicks you out.  
  
Yami JK: Fine. Don't review her guys. Flame her. Flame her.  
  
Author: Get back to the bracelet!  
  
Yami JK: Nope.  
  
Author: Augh... fine. Anyway... Ryou seems a bit OOC/OC. So are Seto and Jou. Gee I can't imagine Ryou fighting Jou that well. Nor are Seto and Jou being nice to one another. Well... reviews please! Please tell me what you think! 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimers: Me do not own Yugioh. Only the plot.  
  
Author's notes: Gee! Nice reviews! Thankies! *gives every reviewer a candy each* I love you all!  
  
Yami JK: They're old enough, hikari. They're not children anymore.  
  
Author: Do me a favor and call me by my name, ok?  
  
Yami JK: Nope.  
  
Author: What is YOUR name anyway?  
  
Yami JK: . . . . . I forgot my name.  
  
Author: Naturally. 5,000 years inside the item may get you to lose your memories.  
  
Yami JK: Quit the yami memories. Just continue that story.  
  
Author: Okay! Well... maybe I'll leave Yugi and Yami be for a while. Let me give this chapter for Ryou and Bakura. Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome!  
  
Yami JK: Hey, how about the issue about Yugi being disowned?  
  
Author: What?  
  
Yami JK: LL1 demanded a rasom of sugar and... err... plushies.  
  
Author: Oh... that... *cries*  
  
Yami JK: What are you crying at, hikari?  
  
Author: I don't like to give up any of my plushies...  
  
Yami JK: I'll just buy new plushies so that we'll have the ransom ready.  
  
Author: Aww... *snif* Thanks a lot yami.  
  
Yami JK: I'll be back later.  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
The next day. . .  
  
"Well... Yugi, I got to go. I have an important meeting to attend. If you need anything, go to Ryou, ok?" Yami said. Yugi nodded cutely before looking at Ryou. "And then we'll start our first training for the day." Ryou said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Are you leaving now too, Jou? Malik? Seto?" Yami asked his friends. They nodded. It was Seto who said he's sorry first. "Yeah Yami. The soldiers need training so Jou and I are gonna train them." Seto said. "Don't forget about me, guys!" Malik chirped in.  
  
Malik ran towards them. "Well then Yam. We betta go before da soldiers complain. Ja!" Jou said as they exited the room.  
  
"Ja!" Yami, Yugi, and Ryou said, as the shadows of the three were no longer seen at the door. Yami then turned to Yugi. "Well Yugi, my turn to go. Ryou'll train you while I'm gone. Now behave." Yami said. "I'm no longer a kid, Yami!" Yugi retorted. Ryou laughed lightly.  
  
Ryou turned around and got a whip. He turned around to face Yugi who was still waving goodbye to Yami. Yugi turned around to Ryou and smiled. "So what weapon am I gonna use?" Yugi asked. Ryou handed him the whip.  
  
"Here. This will be a lot easier to use than the weapon that I use. It's lighter than mine. And besides, it suits your personality. It moves gracefully with great reflexes. Just like you." Ryou said. "Thanks. What about you, Ryou?" Yugi asked. Ryou got out another whip.  
  
"Since I'm going to teach you how to use a whip, then I might as well use a whip as well. I don't want to teach you sword techniques using a whip now, do I?" Ryou asked playfully. They laughed.  
  
Hours later, Yugi was doing great with the whip. He now knows how to throw it, control it, and pull it back without getting himself hurt. Ryou said that for a beginner with whips, Yugi was doing really great.  
  
"Ryou, you know, you should be the warrior, not the royal advisor." Yugi said. Ryou retrieved the whip he was holding before smiling at his trainee. "I'm not actually just a royal advisor, Yugi. I'm also a magician. Though not of a high rank. I'm more experienced in magic training that weapon training. I really wish I could teach you some spells but..." Ryou stopped hen he saw Yugi's puppy eyes pleading at him.  
  
"Please teach me more, Ryou!" Yugi pleaded. Ryou sweatdropped. "Don't tell me this is one of those puppy pleadings that Yami tells me. Nope. The puppy title should be reserved for Jou." Ryou thought as he giggled slightly. He nodded at Yugi. "Well... I guess I can. But you first need to practice yours skills with the whip. I'll teach you tomorrow, okay?" Ryou said. Yugi nodded. "DEAL!"  
  
"Now I'm going to go to the forest training area. I'm better in practicing my skills there, with a whip of course. Maybe I'll practice my skills with my main weapon some other time." Ryou said as he exited the room.  
  
He entered the forest area. The trees were spread widely and Ryou's hair normally gets caught up with the branches. One he found a wide area, he closed his eyes and felt relaxed. The cool air of the forest really seems unlike Egypt's air. The cool wind was blowing through his hair, making his hair look like a white flying curtain from behind. He then started slashing every tree there is in his area.  
  
He found it boring only with trees and since only the high magician could control the opponent population, there is no way he can practice well this day.  
  
Bakura was walking near the forest area to train his magic when he saw Ryou practicing there first. Bakura noticed that with Ryou's face, he seemed totally bored out.  
  
"Did I really exterminate every opponent here that I don't see any?" Ryou whispered, not knowing that Bakura heard him. Bakura raised his hand up and made about fifty opponents to attack Ryou at the same time.  
  
Ryou was surprised by the sudden attack. He quickly twirled the whip around. It kind of made a tornado with Ryou in the middle. Every opponent was annihilated quickly. Bakura smirked. "This Ryou is good. What if I double the number?" Bakura thought as he made a hundred opponents appear to attack Ryou.  
  
Ryou smiled. "That's more like it." He said as he raised his hand to make bullets of air appear out from nowhere and attack them all. Ryou jumped backwards and landed gracefully, facing the tree in which Bakura was leaning on from behind.  
  
"Whoever sent those opponents, would you like to come out?" Ryou asked. Bakura came out of the trees and smirked at Ryou's shocked face.  
  
"Oh! High magician! What brings you here in the forest area?" Ryou asked politely. Bakura managed a small giggle as Ryou talked to him with his head bowing slightly, Ryou's eyes not meeting his.  
  
Bakura learned the Ryou was strong physically and mentally. And so was his will. He learned that when he saw Ryou annihilate all the opponents he created.  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
I felt the sudden urge to walk nearer to him. My body started walking without my permission. What the heck is going on?! He's not controlling my body, is he? Well... no. I suppose not. I do not feel anything or anyone control my body. I wanted this to happen.  
  
Ryou's head was still looking down. I never knew what color were his eyes. I wonder? Hey! Why am I asking these kind of things?! It's not like I'm interested with this albino!  
  
Oh gosh! I can't control my hand! I suddenly reached out and held Ryou's chin gently and raised his face up to meet mine. Oh Ra! He's beautiful! His chocolate eyes really matched well with his appearance and hair. Not to mention the white and light blue robes he's in made him look like a sweet innocent angel. MY angel.  
  
Wait a second?  
  
MY ANGEL?!!!  
  
Oh no! I am not falling for him! I am not falling for that pharaoh's royal advisor!  
  
He stayed in silence as he allowed me to cup his chin. I just can't get this sudden urge away from me! He's just so beautiful to resist!  
  
I took my hand off him and gave him a cold stare. "Well..." I cleared my throat. "Since you're already training here, I'm going to join you." I said. He gave me an uneasy look. "Don't worry. No magic usage." I said. He nodded.  
  
I got out my own weapon. It was exactly like his except for the color. My handle is pure black while his was red. He discarded the whip and took out his own weapon. He looks really confident in his skills. This is gonna be good.  
  
We both started at the same time. Our clashes and strikes were the same. It's as if I'm looking at a mirror image of myself. The only difference is that he has a peaceful look instead of a dangerous one like what I have.  
  
"You're actually good, Ryou." I said as our weapon's clashed again. He looked confused. "How did you know my name?" He asked. He's just so adorable!  
  
NO WAY! I AM NOT FALLING FOR HIM! How many times have I said this to myself anyway?  
  
With the next clash, both of our weapons slipped. Ryou was knocked off balance and tumbled to me. We both rolled on the grass.  
  
Ouch. That hurts. Huh? I bought my head up and as I opened my eyes, our faces were just inches apart. My eyes meeting his. I saw him blushing. Oh Ra! He's so beautiful!  
  
"Uhh... you may get off me now." I heard him say. I stood up and looked at him, as if it never happened. I saw him brush the dirt off his robes and I did too. I just couldn't keep my gaze off him! Bakura! What has happened to you! You're starting to go soft!  
  
"Excuse me? Is there dirt in my face?" He asked me. I shook my head. GOSH!  
  
Okay, okay, I'll admit that I do have an interest over this silver haired beauty. To tell you the truth...  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
Oh my gosh! What the heck just happened?! What I remember is that we were practicing our skills together then he suddenly mentions my name. Then our weapons collided then we both slipped. We rolled onto the grass. The next thing I knew, he was over me with his face inches to mine. What the heck was going on?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~no POV  
  
Ryou and Bakura stood up. Ryou wiped the sweat of his brow, while Bakura shook his head fiercely to let the sweat droplets fall down. He ran a hand to his hair. He looked at Ryou who smiled. "Thanks for the practice. It was fun and you were great." Ryou said. Bakura nodded. "You were too." "Well... thanks. So... bye. I still need to do some research on the neighboring countries who might want to conquer Egypt. It's also my job as a royal advisor. Gee... Pharaoh Yami's making me work double. See you then." Ryou said as he exited the room. "How responsible. Ack!!! I'm getting soft!" Bakura exclaimed. He then exited the room himself to plot another plan to throw Yami over... without getting his angel involved.  
  
Author's notes: Whew! It's very hard for me to picture Bakura and Ryou fighting with the same skill.  
  
Yami JK: You're so stupid.  
  
Author: *ignores Yami JK* Well... as what I was saying, Ryou would never manage to fight with his own Yami, right?  
  
Yami JK: How come you can, hikari?  
  
Author: I'm a lot different, yami. Okay. Like what we authors normally say at the end of the chapter...  
  
Yami JK: The plushies and the sugar.  
  
Author: Thanks! Here ya go LL1! *gives the ransom goods* I hope you like 'em! Now Yugi's back with Yami. *smiles*  
  
Yami JK: Now...  
  
Author: REVIEWS PLEASE!!! 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimers: Okay. I don't own Yugioh.  
  
Author's notes: Okay then. Could anyone tell me when Yugi's birthday is? Wait a minute. Where's yami?  
  
Hazeru: Asleep if you must know.  
  
Author: H-A-Z-E-R-U!!!!!!!!  
  
Hazeru: Ooops! Bye!  
  
Author: Come back here!  
  
Yami JK: What's the matter? What's with all the shouting?  
  
Author: Shut. Okay.  
  
Yami JK: You know, I have a suggestion.  
  
Author: *mean look* What?  
  
Yami JK: Maybe you could answer the reviewers? I mean, they did support this story lots.  
  
Author: *thinks then smiles* Not a bad idea, yami. Not bad at all. You may do the replies if you want.  
  
Yami JK: Thanks! Okay then...  
  
RESPONSES TO REVIEWS:  
  
Yana5: You really think so? Thanks a lot! My hikari is very greatful.  
  
Cherazz22784: Thank a lot! Don't worry! This is a Yami/Yugi chapter!  
  
Yamishadowcat22: Yeah! Ryou is also famous for those puppy eyes towards Baku-chan at RxB fanfic. I wonder on how Ryou fell for the puppy dog eyes. Well... I suppose only my hikari could answer that. (Author: Hey! Even I don't know how! I just wrote it up!)  
  
lostlover1: Well... as for your question... oh... thanks hikari... *reads a piece of paper* Ryou could only read the minds of the people that he is currently seeing. If he doesn't know that, that person is somewhere there, and if he don't know who that person is, he can't read his/her mind. Oh... my hikari also has a question for you. She is asking: what is that ransom? Oh. And don't worry! Ryou will whip Bakura's butt at the right time! My hikari already thought of a good time. Right hikari? (Me: Yep! Maybe at the next chapter or the next next!)  
  
LadySora: We're both glad that you like it! We both ask you to continue to support us. Thank you!  
  
Koishii No Tenshi: Well... here's the update! Do you really think that this fic is great? Thanks!  
  
Yami JK: Well... there you have it, hikari!  
  
Author: Thanks a lot yami!  
  
Yami JK: You're welcome!  
  
Author: I'm actually glad that I got a caring yami like you! Okay. I'll start this chapter.  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
The next day, Yugi woke up because of a sudden explosion. He peeked out of the window and saw that they were building another pyramid. "A pyramid?" He whispered. Yami entered. "Not exactly a pyramid, koi. It's like a storage area for food and grain."  
  
Yugi turned around and smiled to see his love one by the door. He ran towards Yami as their lips locked once again in a passionate kiss. "I didn't get to kiss you goodnight yesterday, Yami. That's why I'm making double." Yugi said as he kissed Yami once again.  
  
Yami's tongue was trying to open Yugi's mouth. Yugi smiled between the kiss before giving Yami the opening he needed. Yami's tongue entered Yugi's mouth, savoring its sweetness.  
  
"I didn't know you could kiss like that, Yugi." Yami said as he smiled. Yugi smiled back. "Neither did I."  
  
"Hey Yugi. See that large pyramid over there?" Yami said as he pointed at a giant golden pyramid. Yugi stared at the sight in awe. "Wow... what about it?" He asked. Yami smiled. "That's my father's tomb. I'm going to visit his grave today. You want to come?" Yami asked.  
  
"G-grave...?" Yugi said, his lower lip quivering. "What's wrong? Afraid of the graves?" Yami asked as he patted Yugi's back. Yugi nodded. "I never liked graves, you know. I can't stand it. I'm scared. And besides, there are traps." Yugi said.  
  
"Don't worry. The high magician and I know the passages. We won't get lost. And besides, I promise you that we would never be seperated. I promise that I would never leave you. Please promise me that Yugi." Yami said. Yugi smiled. "I promise that I will never leave you and we'll be together forever." He promised.  
  
Contented with Yugi's promise, Yami hugged Yugi in a tight embrace. "Shall we?" Yami asked. Yugi silently nodded before going out of the room as Yami told Ryou to call the high magician.  
  
Ryou silently knocked on Bakura's door. He waited patiently for the door to open. Five minutes later, Bakura used his magic to open the door. "What is it? Ryou, right?" Bakura said. Ryou nodded. "The pharaoh wishes you to come with him to the past pharaoh's tomb." "Okay." "I'll be leaving." "Wait." Ryou turned around. "What is it?" For the first time for years, Bakura showed a warm true smile. "You fought well yesterday." He said. Ryou felt a blush creep to his cheeks. He turned away. "Thank you." With that Ryou left the room.  
  
"I'm here." Bakura said as he entered the throne room. He was doing his best to control himself for he might stab Yami with a dagger later. "Would you please come with us to my father's tomb? Or do you have other plans?" Yami asked.  
  
Bakura thought for a while. "I'm sorry my pharaoh but I have plans that cannot be cancelled. Perhaps Marik (the yami) could guide you instead?" he asked. "Hmm... Marik's the second high magician.I suppose he also knows the passages." Yami thought before nodding. "Alright."  
  
Bakura went back to the hidden room when Anzu was waiting. She had he arms crossed with a frown. "Why didn't you agree? That was a good opportunity to eliminate the pharaoh." "I have other plans."  
  
The door opened and Marik came inside. "Hi." He greeted. Boredom all present in his face. "Three words: Eliminate the Pharaoh. You can choose your own method." Bakura said. Marik smirked. "Of course. My pleasure."  
  
"Yami, I'm still scared. I really don't like tombs." Yugi whinned as they were already in front of the tomb. "It's alright, koi. I'm here. And with the skills that Ryou taught you yesterday, I'm sure you could defeat your opponents." Yami said as he kissed Yugi's forehead before entering the tomb.  
  
They passed a lot of traps. Spears, knives, rocks, boulders, and others were on their way. But they managed to pass them all.  
  
"Hn. The pharaoh really has no idea that this tomb will be their grave." Marik thought as he got a gleaming dagger out of his pocket as he walked behind Yami and Yugi.  
  
He raised the dagger up, ready to assassinate Yami and make Yugi join him in his death. Yugi turned around and gasped. "PREPARE TO FACE YOUR DEATH!" Marik exclaimed evilly. Yami turned around. But it was too late. He don't have enough time to cast a protective barrier. He closed his eyes.  
  
"YAMI!"  
  
SLASH!!!  
  
Yami opened his eyes. He gasped. "Yugi!" Yugi stopped the dagger. One hand held the dagger's blade while the other held Marik's arm.  
  
"Why you...!!!" "Yami! Blast him now!" Yugi exclaimed. "Yugi, I can't do that! You'll be hurt too!" Yami retorted. Yugi shook his head violently. "Just do it!" "B-But Yugi...!" "I am aware of the danger, Yami. But there is no other way! I love you and I would do anything for you!" Yugi exclaimed.  
  
"Y-Yugi..."  
  
"DO IT NOW!!!"  
  
"Let me go you brat!"  
  
Yami nodded as the puzzle glowed in bright light. Marik used his free hand to shield his eyes from the light. "I am going to send your soul, and mind to the shadow realm now, Marik! I know that Yugi may be hurt too but I have no choice! MIND CRUSH!!!"  
  
Marik screamed in agony as he felt his soul seperate from his body. The light went out and Marik's body fell down with a thump. Yami searched around for Yugi, but he was not found inside the tomb.  
  
Heartbroken... Yami cried.  
  
He never cried before. Not even once. Not even when his parents died for his friends, Ryou, Jou, Seto, and Malik were always there to comfort him.  
  
But now...  
  
... no one could cure the pain that he is enduring...  
  
Yami slowly went outside the tomb. He kneeled down in the sand and cried his heart out.  
  
"Why Yugi?! Why did you sacrifice yourself for me?! Once I sent someone inn the shadow realm, I can no longer retrieve them back... now I lost you. I lost the only person that I love..." Yami cried with his face by his hands. "We just promised each other... that we would be together forever... Yugi... I love you..."  
  
"And I love you too Yami."  
  
"Yugi...? Is that really you...?"  
  
Yugi nodded as tears fell from his cheeks. "Yes Yami. It's me. A promise is a promise and I intend to keep that promise for the rest of my life."  
  
Yami smiled with joy as he ran towards Yugi and hugged him tightly. "Yugi! I thought I lost you! I thought... I thought..."  
  
"Shh... Yami... what's important is that I'm here. Alive and well. And I love you." Yugi said as he faced Yami and wiped away his tears.  
  
Yami smiled and kissed Yugi passionately. Yugi opened his mouth to give Yami full range of his mouth. Yugi moaned in pleasure as Yami savored ever inch and corner of Yugi's sweet mouth.  
  
The two panted and gasped to get some fresh air. Yami smiled. "Come on Yugi. Let's go back." "Alright."  
  
"Hey Yugi, how did you survive?" Yami asked. Yugi smiled. "I was transported back by the puzzle that you gave me. Let's just say that it's all because of love."  
  
Author's notes: *snif* I made Marik disappear at once. *snif*  
  
Yami JK: And I thought you were sniffing because of Yami's crying.  
  
Author: *still sniffing*  
  
Yami JK: Sigh... must I always do the work?  
  
Author: What do you mean by always? You will only say this one simple sentence.  
  
Yami JK: ................  
  
Author: Please yami... for me... *with puppy eyes*  
  
Yami JK: Sigh... okay, okay. Just don't give me that pathetic puppy eyes. Readers, reviews please! 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimers: I don't own Yugioh...  
  
Author: Okay! I think I should reveal one of the masterminds now.  
  
Yami JK: Just now? Why didn't you do it sooner?  
  
Author: I just thought that I'll also make a second major pair.  
  
Yami JK: Let me guess... Ryou and Bakura?  
  
Author: Right you are yami! You're so brilliant! And I think it's about time I give Mokuba a role!  
  
Yami JK: Hey... peeps... do you have any idea on what my hikari ate this morning?  
  
Author: Bacon and eggs!  
  
Yami JK: Sigh... why am I stuck with such a crazy hikari?  
  
Author: Bweheheheh... Yami! The reviews!  
  
Yami JK: Fine.  
  
Yana5: I'm glad that you're glad! Yes of course they are together! How could my hikari kill the main character?  
  
Cherazz22784: My hikari didn't really want to eliminate Marik but it was necessary. She even cried for a whole night. (Me: I DID NOT!!!) Anyway, we're glad that you like that chapter! We hope that you'll like this one too.  
  
lostlover1: Erm... no. They're not gonna do *that*. My hikari can stand reading those things but she can't stand making one. And about the ransom, no... we mean... what would the ransom be? We don't know what to give you. We're not dumb. *glares at LL1* (Me: YAMI! BE NICE! Sorry 'bout that. I swear yami you need to work on your mood swings.)  
  
yami-jean: We're glad that we're improving. Thanks about that!  
  
Yamishadowcat22: Thanks a lot! Not just for the compliments, but for supporting this story a lot! You've been reviewing us a lot so far. Thank you.  
  
Yami JK: Done hikari.  
  
Author: THANKIES YAMI!  
  
Yami JK: Sigh... just let the chapter start!  
  
Author: *back to normal* That was my line, yami.  
  
Chapter 14:  
  
Yugi rolled over his bed again. He just can't sleep. The memory that happened a while ago was too much to bear. Why would somebody want to kill Yami?  
  
Yugi sighed and stood up from the bed. He opened the golden curtains that led to the balcony of his room and leaned against the railings. He sighed.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
You looked beside him. Yami stood by the balcony of his own room. "Can't sleep?" He asked. Yugi nodded. "Yeah." "Want me to come over?" "Sure."  
  
Yami jumped from his balcony to Yugi's. "Yami, you shouldn't have jumped recklessly! What if you fell?! Or worse, you could have died!"  
  
Yami giggled. "Well that's the fastest way that I could think of to get to you. And besides, I know some useful tricks on how to jump at high places."  
  
"Yeah right." Yugi said as he smiled. Yami walked nearer to Yugi. "What's bothering you, Yugi?" Yami asked. Yugi hesitated to ask, but nodded. "Well... I just can't get that memory out of my head."  
  
Yami tilted his head slightly to his side. "What memory?"  
  
Yugi looked down on the floor. "The memory... that incident that occurred a while ago in your father's tomb."  
  
Yami nodded. "Oh... what about it?" He asked as he looked at the dark horizon. "Well... why would someone kill you? I'm sure that Marik is just ordered to do so... but... who would do such a thing?"  
  
Yami stayed silent.  
  
"Yami," Yugi held Yami's left arm with his left hand and Yami's right shoulder with his right hand. "Do anyone have grudge on you? You're a wise and strong leader. I doubt that someone is angry at you. Anyone who has a grudge at you is insane!"  
  
Yami smiled at Yugi. "Thank you, Yugi. But maybe someone wants to overthrow me from my position and take my place as pharaoh. But who?"  
  
Currently, Ryou was inside the training area for no reason at all. he just felt on walking around the area. Everything was going on peacefully when he heard a child's scream.  
  
He ran towards the place where he heard the scream.  
  
"Seto?"  
  
Indeed it was Seto. A little boy was beside him with long black hair. "Oh. Ryou. What are you doing this time of the night?" Seto asked. Ryou just shrugged.  
  
"No reason. I just wanted to have some time alone. Is he your little brother?" Ryou asked as he peeked at the boy hiding at Seto's cape. Seto smiles.  
  
"Yes. Mokuba, get out there. I want you to meet a good friend of mine. Now stop chickening out or else we won't continue your training." Seto said as he gently pulled the cape off the hands of Mokuba.  
  
"Hi! What's your name?"  
  
"M-Mokuba."  
  
"Mokuba? What a nice name! Seto, he really is your little brother, right?" Ryou said as he looked at Seto. Seto laughed. "Don't tell me you read my mind?" "No I didn't. I didn't use my power this time. It's obvious." "It is?" Seto asked. Ryou nodded. "Yeah. Judging by how close you are to each other, I could say that you act like brothers." "That isn't an act, Ryou. We ARE brothers."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Oh. Anyway, Mokuba, this is Ryou, Pharaoh Yami's royal advisor. Don't be a naughty boy and say hi." Seto said as he pushed Mokuba over. "H-hi..."  
  
Ryou smiled. He suddenly felt a pair of hands push him from behind playfully. He turned around and came face to face with a smiling Malik, and a grinning Jou. Ryou pouted. "Guys, what's up with all that?"  
  
"Nothin' Ryou. Just to have a lil' attention." Jou said. "Jou! Wanna practice with me?" Malik challenged. Jou nodded and got his sword out as Malik got out his spear. "Challenge accepted, Malik."  
  
"Guys, guys, it's too late for practice. Everyone's peacefully sleeping." Ryou said as he tried to stop the two challenge-filled youths. "Ryou, why don't we team up on Jou? Don't worry. Just give me the strategies and I'll do it." "But Malik, I don't want."  
  
"Oh c'mon!"  
  
"No and that's final."  
  
"Gee Ryou. You don't need to act like the high magician." Jou said. "The high magician? And why did he enter the topic?" Seto asked. "Big brother, the high magician's spooky. He's giving me the freaks." Mokuba said. Ryou sighed.  
  
"I'm going back to my room. Good night."  
  
Ryou then left the gang and went towards his room. Passing by the balcony, he saw Bakura looking at the horizon of Egypt. He stopped and stared at Bakura.  
  
Back to Yugi and Yami...  
  
"Yugi, do you really love me the way you say you do?" Yami asked as he tilted his head to look as Yugi. Yugi blushed at the sight of Yami's orbs. "Of course I do, Yami. I love you MORE than I say I do."  
  
Yami spoke a few incarnations and golden choker adorned with semi-precious stones appeared in his hand. He then placed the choker on Yugi's neck. "Yami... what for?" "Conceder it as a gift my love." Yami said before their lips locked once again in a passionate kiss.  
  
Ryou continued to stare at Bakura who was currently looking at the horizon. Despite his dangerous personality, he definitely looked very peaceful and relaxed. Ryou can't even imagine that this is the high magician he was staring at.  
  
Ryou narrowed his eyes a little, got out a small dagger and threw it at him. Bakura easily got it with the use of two fingers without looking behind.  
  
"Trying to kill me Ryou? You won't be able to do that." Bakura said. "You knew I was there?" Bakura just nodded. He smirked inside.  
  
"Pharaoh Yami would surely be exterminated once this plan would be done. Just a simple usage of magic would end his dear life. Now I will have the pharaoh title." Bakura thought, completely forgetting about Ryou's ability.  
  
Ryou paled. "No way..." He said below a whisper. Unfortunately, Bakura heard him. He turned around to face him with dangerous eyes. "What was that?"  
  
"NO! YOU CAN'T KILL MY FRIENDS!" Ryou exclaimed before running away. "Da**, I forgot about his ability to read minds." Bakura thought as he chased towards Ryou who was currently running towards Yami's room.  
  
"You're not getting away that easy." He then teleported himself. He suddenly appeared in front of Ryou, which made him fall down on his rear. Bakura took the opportunity to pin him down on the hard floor.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Bakura asked evilly as a smirk played on his face. Ryou's face was very pale. "Now that it seems that you know my real color, it seems that you've really become a threat to me. I'm sure that the pharaoh would know what I really am sooner that expected. You're coming with me." With that, Bakura teleported them to the hidden room.  
  
Fortunately, Anzu wasn't there.  
  
He threw Ryou on a nearby chair painfully.  
  
"What do you have to say for yourself?" Bakura asked evilly, the evil smirk on his face never disappearing. "Why do you want to kill my friends?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do you want to - " Ryou wasn't able to finish was he was about to say for Bakura back-slapped in on the face hard.  
  
"Of course I heard you. I was just surprised that you still had the guts to talk to me. About that... hn. You don't have to know. I just gain the pleasure of hurting someone... anyone."  
  
Ryou's face was tainted with anger. He just couldn't keep the urge to stay calm any longer. No one could hurt his friends if he could help it.  
  
"You would never hurt my friends! Any of them!" Ryou did some incarnations and the whole room became surrounded with black mist...  
  
... the shadow realm...  
  
Author's notes: Ne, I'm very sorry YxY fans! I have noticed that I'm giving Ryou and Bakura a bigger role in this chapter. I just need to make Ryou kick Baku-chan off. Baku-chan won't really be a villain. He's just a minor villain and he'll later turn to Yugi's group. I'm very sorry for giving Yugi and Yami a minor role in this chapter! I promise I'll give them a larger part in the next chapters to come. After all, this is a YamixYugi story. And I'm sorry too. I got a major writers block.  
  
Yami JK: So you've noticed.  
  
Author: I've always noticed. Well then, I'm sorry once again. Please review! 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimers: I don't own Yugioh and that's final. If I did, yami and Yugi would be together, Marik wouldn't be such a bad guy, and Bakura would be bestfriends with Yami, Yugi, and Ryou.  
  
Author's notes: Awe! guys! Thanks a lot for all your reviews! I love it all! I have nothing much to say except thank you for your reviews and I'm sorry for not updating for so long. Anyway, let the chapter start!  
  
Chapter 15:  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
Hmm... the shadow realm huh? Well... he doesn't know who he's dealing with. Besides, anyone with the power of light would be weak in the shadow realm. Ryou is within the power of the light, so there's no way he will win this match.  
  
"Well... what are you waiting for? Go on and attack me." I mocked. He just glared at me with anger presemt in his eyes. I heard him make a few incarnations. I smirked. "Hn. What are you trying to do? You can't defeat me. Nor can you fight me. You are of light and I am of dark. Light get's weaker in the area of the dark."  
  
"I know that perfectly well. But..." He smirked. "Who said I would be the one to fight?" The ground suddenly shook hard. "What are you doing?!"  
  
I gasped as I saw his eyes. Those eyes were not the gentle chocolate eyes that I saw before. They were tainted with red and black. I need to act fast. I made my own incarnations and a dragon zombie appeared in front of me.  
  
I summoned a few more zombies and fiends since those were my specialties. I noticed that he didn't even flinch. he just stood there, smirking with the evil look on his face.  
  
"Hn. Is that all you can do?" I heard him say. "It's my turn now. I now summon the Silfer the Sky Dragon!" He excalimed.  
  
I smirked. He won't be able to control the Sky Dragon, I'm sure of it.  
  
"Silfer! Attack him now!" I heard Ryou command, but the dragon didn't move a bit, just as I expected. I can see his shocked face. "W-what the..."  
  
"Hn. You expect to control the Silfer in the shadow realm? Think again." With a flick of my fingers, the dragon disappeared. Ryou stood there with wide eyes, completely shocked at what happened.  
  
"Summoning doesn't work when there's a parallel pattern of magic in the realm." I said. Ryou glared at me. "What do you mean?" "I mean... here in the shadow realm, when the power of light and the power of dark collided, when you summon, you would just be wasting your energy because the powers will collide and blow them up. It's practically useless." I said.  
  
Normal...  
  
"Then if you knew that, why did you summon?" Ryou asked in a mocking way. Bakura smirked. "It was just cover. Summoning them don't take that much of my power because they're just of the normal rank and the realm makes me stronger. While you, you of the light, is not for this. The realm will drain your energy and summoning the Sky Dragon will take much of your power and energy. Look. You can hardly even stand. As I can see, I am in an advantage."  
  
"Then I guess we would fight the old fashion way, huh?" Ryou said as he made a stance, both this hands near his chest as he formed a ball of light. "Take this!"  
  
Bakura managed to evade the attack effortlessly. The energy that Ryou released just made him weaker than ever.  
  
Bakura laughed at him. "Pathetic light magician. Do you think that you can do anything against the power of the dark? Hn." Bakura made his own ball of light and threw it towards Ryou in which Ryou didn't evade.  
  
It hit him square in the chest, knocking the wind out of him.  
  
At Yugi and Yami's place...  
  
"Yami! Something's wrong." Yugi said as he cuddled closer to Yami. Yami nodded. "You felt it too. The dark presence."  
  
"What is it?" Yugi asked as he hugged Yami tighter. "It's the shadow realm, Yugi. Someone must be battling inside the shadow realm. Yugi, I'll go check it out. You go to Seto and the rest." Yami said.  
  
Yugi nodded as the two of them went outside of Yugi's room.  
  
Back at Ryou and Bakura's place...  
  
Ryou shouted in agony as another blast hit him. Bakura's sinster laugh was ringing all over his ears. "Face it Ryou. You are fighting a losing battle."  
  
"I won't give up on you Bakura! I won't!"  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
Ryou's scream was heard again.  
  
At Yugi's place he met up with Jou, Malik, and Seto on the hallway.  
  
"Yug'! 'ave ya seein Yam'?!" Jou asked. Yugi nodded. "Yes. He was with me a while ago. Did you guys feel the strange power?" He asked.  
  
Malik nodded. "Yes. The power is very sinster feeling. It's terrifying." Yugi nodded in agreement. "Come on. I can lead the way."  
  
"How?" Seto asked. "With this." Yugi pointed his millenium puzzle. "It can lead me to where Yami is. Yami's going to the place where he felt the magic. Come on."  
  
=Ryou's Place=  
  
Ryou was currently covered in wounds and bruises. It was from a simple scratch to a very deep wound. He was actually lying on his own pool of blood.  
  
"Give up Ryou." Bakura commanded. Ryou stood up weakly. "I... w-won't."  
  
"The he! Will you just give up?!" Bakura excalimed. Ryou shook his head. "No."  
  
"RYOU!"  
  
Ryou suddenly found Yami panting. "What's going on here?!" Yami looked around and spotted Bakura and wounded Ryou. "Bakura! What is the meaning of this?!"  
  
Bakura shrugged. "Sheesh. I was found out sooner than I thought."  
  
"Over here!" Yugi's voice was heard. "Ryou! Man! What 'appen to ya?!" Jou excalimed as he helped Ryou up.  
  
Bakura smirked evilly. "Well then Pharaoh Yami." The word 'pharaoh' came out from his lips like poison. "I think you would want to know that I and your precious tactician, Anzu, had been plotting to kill you and your little pet sometime now. And since we've been found out..."  
  
Bakura looked sinsterly at Ryou. His eyes were full of lust.  
  
"...I'm leaving for a while. Oh. And my dearest Ryou, I'm coming back for you okay?" With that, Bakura disappeared. Ryou fainted, making the whole realm disappear.  
  
"So it's Ryou who summoned the realm." Seto said. Malik's hand glowed as he touched Ryou. "Malik, what are you doing?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I have the power to see how much damage was done to Ryou... OH RA!" Malik crouched over to see if he's still alive.  
  
"He's barely alive! A lot of broken bones, outer and internal wounds! Take him to a doctor! Quick!" Malik excalimed.  
  
Seto hurriedly carried Ryou on his back and Malik, Jou, Yugi, and Yami followed behind. Yami's face was tainted with pure anger. "Bakura, one day you'll get the punishment that you deserve."  
  
What they didn't know was the real trouble was just about to begin.  
  
Author's notes: So how is this? I'm sorry if it's a little shorter than the other chapters.  
  
Yami jk: Oh well. I like the way Bakura hurt Ryou.  
  
Author: Yami! Sigh... please excuse my yami for her a little twisted mind.  
  
Yami jk: What were you saying?  
  
Author: nevermind. Reviews please! 


End file.
